


Lady Voldemort Potter

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Submissive Voldemort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Après un combat des plus éprouvants, Voldemort fut touché de nombreuses fois et forcé à battre en retraite. Quelques mois plus tard, il commença à être malade et sa magie faisait des siennes. Contre toute logique, il se retrouvait enceint ... de Potter ! Les lois sorcières étaient telles qu'il devait se marier avec lui, mais en plus devenir son épouse soumise.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Lady Voldemort Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !
> 
> Je reviens avec cet OS un peu spécial. L'idée est née d'une petite discussion sur discord entre fanfictionneurs à deux heures du matin. Il a fallu toutefois qu'apparaisse le concours d'EpsilonSnape pour que je la développe ainsi et vous offre ce petit bijou.
> 
> Attention ! Présence de MPreg et de scènes -18 ans !
> 
> Naturellement qui dit concours, dit contraintes… Mais j'ai décidé pour plus de piment, EpsilonSnape, de rajouter quelques contraintes en plus provenant directement de la Gazette des Bonbons au Citron encore et toujours. (Oui, j'adore m'amuser !)
> 
> Voici les contraintes du concours et les contraintes que je me suis imposé en plus.
> 
> \- Minimum 2000 mots écrits.
> 
> \- « Même une feuille de papier est plus légère si on la porte à deux.
> 
> \- Un animal en premier plan de l'histoire (animagus accepté)
> 
> \- Mots : Servilus – lien – mariage – lapin – Loufoca – restaurant – tapisserie
> 
> \- Une déclaration d'amour sous les étoiles
> 
> Celles que j'ajoute pour mon plaisir tordu de malmener mon esprit créatif et de créer des situations farfelues parfois XD
> 
> \- Défi de l'extrême : écrire un OS de min 30 000 mots (Oui ! 30 000 mots !)
> 
> \- Peur bizarre : Voldemort a peur de voir tomber des lézards sur le lit
> 
> \- Citation Disney : « Ohana signifie famille. Et famille veut dire que personne ne doit être abandonné ou oublié. »
> 
> \- Citation : « On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Alors autant nous accommoder de ce que nous avons. »
> 
> \- Citation : « Salut. Je m'appelle Quentin. Je suis de Montargis. »
> 
> Voili voilouuuuuu ! XD
> 
> Maintenant assez de blabla inutile pour présenter ce récit. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !
> 
> Memepotter952504

Nagini ondulait rapidement sur le sol. Le combat faisait rage autour d'elle. Elle attaquait elle aussi, suivant le plaisir de son Maître et Sorcier. Elle faisait tomber des hommes et des femmes sans aucune considération. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, la faisant siffler de plaisir, c'était la jubilation de Lord Voldemort à travers son **lien**. Il adorait la douleur et le pouvoir. Il adorait faire souffrir. Et il adorait tuer.

Le venin de Nagini était le plus douloureux qui pouvait exister. Il n'existait aucun antidote et les cris de ses victimes emplissaient le champ de bataille d'une note d'effroi des plus intenses.

Le champ de bataille n'était autre que Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier au pied du domaine de Poudlard. Il était peu à peu détruit sous les sorts perdus – ou pas selon le camp – des Mangemorts d'un côté et de l'Ordre du Phénix de l'autre. Il y avait aussi quelques aurors. Et bien sûr, les habitants et les malheureux passants victimes de ce carnage.

Les sorts fusaient à une vitesse folle. Des rais de lumière rouges, verts, mauves, fushias, écarlates, … On aurait pu se croire dans un festival s'il n'y avait pas cette ambiance macabre avec tous ces blessés et ces cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, les hurlements qui emplissaient l'air, tout comme les rires sadiques de Bellatrix Lestrange et Lord Voldemort lui-même, audibles de partout. Des rires déments. En même temps, il s'agissait de Lestrange et Voldemort … Plus fous qu'eux ne devait pas être possible.

Voldemort combattait avec rage mais surtout avec un plaisir sadique non feint sa nemesis depuis toujours. Le célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'être élu pour le vaincre, ce petit gamin inoffensif qui avait à peine du poil au menton du haut de ses dix-sept ans. Et pourtant, il n'existait personne d'autre dans tout l'univers – le mage noir exagérait peut-être … un peu … - qui ne l'avait autant mis en rage que ce sale garnement qui refusait de mourir comme il se devait !

Il avait échoué à le tuer quand il n'était qu'un bébé alors qu'il avait lancé le sort mortel ! Il avait échoué à le tuer quand il parasitait Quirell ! Même par le biais du basilic, il avait échoué ! Le cimetière, le ministère, … Voldemort accumulait les échecs. Comme si Potter avait un ange gardien ou un être supérieur qui le protégeait. Mais c'était complètement absurde !

Quoi que cela puisse être néanmoins, ce gosse avait une chance monstre qui lui collait à la peau et lui permettait de survivre, parfois de justesse, à chacun de leurs affrontements. Voldemort rageait. Il rageait mais il jubilait aussi car c'était un défi à sa mesure. Quand il tuerait enfin Potter, il pourrait enfin s'affirmer comme chef de l'Angleterre magique. Pourquoi pas Empereur ? Il aimait assez l'idée. Etre le chef suprême. Et peut-être même par la suite étendre son pouvoir au-delà des frontières et marcher sur l'Europe…. Voire peut-être même le monde entier…

Oui, on le sait, Lord Voldemort est un grand mégalomane. Accessoirement chauve et en absence de libido pour ceux qui se poseraient la question.

Mais revenons à la bataille. Et à ce foutu Harry Potter qui refusait de mourir ! Cela en devenait frustrant ! Il avait beau enchaîner tous les sorts les plus vicieux ou les plus simples, parfois blancs pour tenter de surprendre le gamin – 'Je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard s'il vous plaît !' – mais rien n'y faisait. Ce maudit Gryffondor sautait, bondissait, esquivait avec, si pas avec élégance, au moins efficacement et répliquait avec autant de ferveur et hargne que lui-même.

Il se mit à siffler, faisant appel à son familier pour attaquer sa nemesis à revers. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passa dans les instants qui suivirent. Tout alla à une vitesse folle. Potter comprenait le fourchelangue. Il en avait été surpris. Cette maudite graine de Gryffondor était un fourchelangue ! Pourquoi ?! Comment ?! Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblerait que Potter l'avait entendu donner ses ordres à son familier et il avait esquivé l'attaque de sa précieuse et féroce Nagini. Cette dernière se prit deux rayons dans la cohue, dont un de celui qui aurait dû être sa plus glorieuse victime. Les deux rayons fusionnèrent alors qu'ils ricochaient sur ses écailles et partirent dans la direction … de Voldemort.

Le mage noir fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il continua à se défendre alors que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix profitaient naturellement de sa faiblesse pour tenter de lui lancer l'un ou l'autre sort malgré leurs duels. Il était sonné, et blessé. Il n'avait plus été aussi mal en point dans un duel depuis ses années d'études à Poudlard. Autant dire que cela date ! Il tenta de continuer encore un instant, pensant pouvoir se reprendre et gagner la bataille ainsi que la guerre. Il dut toutefois se rendre à l'évidence. Ils étaient en très mauvaise posture. _Il_ était en mauvaise posture. Ne voulant pas mourir bêtement ni perdre la totalité de ses hommes, il fit appel à sa magie pour les envoyer vers ses Marques. Ils se replièrent tous, Voldemort récupérant au passage son familier inconscient sur le sol.

xXxXxXx

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occupait de sa précieuse Nagini. Elle n'était pas blessée fort heureusement. Le fait qu'elle était son horcruxe et qu'il l'avait protégée encore plus que lui-même la rendait presque invulnérable. Presque. Seule la force du choc avait assommé le reptile et mis hors d'état de nuire. Il caressa lentement ses écailles de l'un de ses doigts osseux, récoltant quelques sifflements appréciateurs au passage, alors qu'il attendait Severus. Il avait besoin de soins. Et non seulement, il avait _besoin_ de soins mais il ne pouvait pas les faire lui-même car, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'était _pas_ contorsionniste !

Le Maître des Potions arriva avec un coffret en bois d'ébène tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Voldemort gardait un œil sur le moindre de ses gestes. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi faible depuis sa résurrection.

« Dépêche-toi, » ordonna-t-il sèchement en s'installant sur un tabouret devant une table, tournant son dos à son Mangemort pour le fixer à travers le miroir qu'il venait d'invoquer.

Il ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. On n'est jamais à l'abri des traîtres ! L'homme hocha la tête, le visage impassible, et le regard et l'esprit toujours aussi insondables. Il examinait les plaies avec professionnalisme et préparait déjà des onguents à appliquer.

« Cela pourrait occasionner quelques douleurs, » prévint-il en tournant son regard vers le miroir.

« Sous-entendrais-tu que je ne suis pas capable de supporter quelques picotements, Severus ? » susurra dangereusement le mage noir.

« Non, Mon Seigneur. Je ne fais que mentionner une possibilité. Loin de moi l'envie de vous faire du mal mais … peu importe. »

L'homme se tut et commença son travail. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides. Aucun mouvement inutile. Voldemort ressentit effectivement de la douleur mais rien d'insurmontable. Il serra juste la mâchoire. Il n'allait pas montrer sa douleur quand bien même son mangemort était au courant qu'il pourrait être dans un certain inconfort. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Un minimum de tenue et de dignité !

Quand Severus eut fini, il sortit sa baguette et l'agita vers les bandages et après avoir croisé le regard carmin de Voldemort, les fit s'enrouler autour du corps de ce dernier afin de maintenir les plaies propres et saines. Elles prendraient quelques jours à guérir. Il s'inclina ensuite et partit sans un mot.

Le mage noir retint un soupir et claqua des doigts. Un elfe de maison apparut et il commanda un repas. La créature s'inclina, toute tremblante, avant de disparaître pour exécuter ses ordres immédiatement. Un steak salade avec un bon verre de vin rouge apparut à sa table un quart d'heure plus tard. Il mangea lentement tout en réfléchissant à comment sa journée avait-elle pu finir de cette manière.

C'était un autre échec dans sa tentative de tuer Harry Potter. Et il détestait l'échec ! Il ne le supportait pas de ses hommes, les punissant à coup de doloris, voire pire, pour les encourager à n'avoir que des succès dans leurs missions. Alors quand _lui-même_ échouait, il se sentait comme … humilié. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de ce siècle, il ne devait pas échouer ! L'échec ne faisait tout simplement pas partie de son vocabulaire !

xXxXxXx

Un mois après le désastre de Pré-au-Lard, Voldemort était penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Il remettait tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Il sentit vaguement Nagini s'enrouler autour de lui en soutien alors qu'il hoquetait et vomissait encore. Sa gorge le brûlait désagréablement et le goût … Une fois qu'il fut sûr que plus rien ne sortira encore, il se releva et se pencha devant le lavabo pour se rincer le visage et la bouche.

Il redressa la tête et s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir. Il était d'un naturel pâle. Sa peau sans charme et, par endroit, reptilienne avait toujours été blafarde mais là elle était … un cran au-dessus. Il croisa le regard de son familier.

« _Tu vas mieux, Beau Parleur ?_ » siffla-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête en soupirant alors qu'il tendait la main vers l'essuie. Il sentait toujours cette gêne dans la gorge et jusque dans son œsophage et il se lança un sort pour l'enlever. Cela l'irritait plus qu'autre chose.

Nagini s'enroula encore plus autour de lui, s'installant plus confortablement autour de ses épaules et le sorcier laissa glisser ses doigts sur ses écailles alors qu'il retournait dans son espace de travail. Il fixa le plateau repas qu'il avait à moitié entamé d'un regard noir et claqua des doigts.

Un elfe apparut.

« Que peux faire Teeky pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda la créature en s'inclinant.

« Amène-moi l'elfe qui a préparé mon repas, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche et glaciale.

Teeky pâlit et s'inclina avant de disparaître. Un autre elfe apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Voldemort sortit sa baguette et tortura la créature pour avoir tenté de l'empoisonner avant de la donner en pâture à son familier. Nagini se régala.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, de nombreux elfes perdirent la vie pour les mêmes raisons.

xXxXxXx

Les Mangemorts étaient inquiets et, pour certains même, apeurés. Depuis quelques jours, l'humeur de leur Maître était dangereuse. Il pouvait être d'un calme, presque satisfait, à un moment, pour être dans une rage noire la seconde suivante. Le sorcier lambda jugerait cela normal. Il n'était pas Voldemort pour rien ! Mais pour ses partisans, surtout les Mangemorts du premier cercle qui le connaissaient relativement bien, c'était un point à souligner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus que lunatique ces derniers temps.

Ce n'était pas la joie tous les jours puisque le mage noir avait le doloris facile…

Donc, les Mangemorts faisaient de leur mieux pour accomplir leurs missions avec le plus de réussites possibles. L'échec total n'était pas toléré. La mort de Pettigrow et de quelques hommes du second et du troisième cercles, en plus de celles de toutes les victimes présentes dans les cachots de son manoir pouvaient en attester. Ils marchaient tous sur des œufs et gare à celui qui avait le malheur d'en casser un.

Le premier cercle était rassemblé autour d'une table pour une réunion. Ils attendaient le Lord Noir. Ce dernier arriva dans un claquement de portes assourdissant. Ils déglutirent. Lord Voldemort était d'une humeur littéralement massacrante.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort était dans la bibliothèque à faire des recherches sur les noyaux magiques et les différentes pathologies qui pourraient l'affecter. En effet, il ressentait une différence. Sa magie était … instable. Il avait par moment des difficultés à maintenir des sorts qu'il maîtrisait pourtant à la perfection. Et il y avait aussi des moments où sa magie faisait quelque chose qui était totalement à l'opposé de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

La veille encore, quand il avait voulu faire exploser son mobilier pour exprimer sa colère et son mécontentement, il était tombé sur son séant quand il l'avait vu disparaître dans une gerbe de fleurs sauvages. Des fleurs sauvages ! Lui, Lord Voldemort, mage noir, bourreau, l'être le plus dangereux et le plus craint, avait fait disparaître ses meubles dans une explosion … _de fleurs !_ Des putains de fleurs ! Leur odeur embaumait encore ses appartements !

Il referma un énième grimoire dans un geste sec. Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre réponse. Comme il était seul, il se permit de soupirer alors qu'il se frottait les yeux. Il sentit Nagini glisser autour de lui.

« _Descends, Nagini, je travaille, »_ siffla-t-il calmement alors qu'il la sentait déborder sur la surface de travail.

Elle n'obéit pas et, au contraire, s'immobilisa. Il leva les yeux pour la fixer. Le reptile avait sa tête triangulaire levée à un demi-mètre de lui. Elle sortait sa langue fourchue, silencieuse.

« _Nagini… »_ fit-il ensuite, plus menaçant.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas être obéi.

 _« Ton odeur est différente, Beau Parleur, »_ dit-elle simplement.

Il fronça son absence de sourcil.

« _Différente comment ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas … différente. C'est toujours ton odeur mais … il y a quelque chose. »_

Pour que même Nagini puisse sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, c'était qu'il était affecté d'un point de vue physique. Il avait besoin de l'avis d'un médicomage. Il se leva donc et prit le chemin du laboratoire de potions où il savait que Severus se tenait. Il n'était pas peut-être pas médicomage de profession mais en tant que Maître de Potions, il devait avoir des connaissances de base.

Le défaut d'être le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas aller à Sainte Mangouste pour se faire ausculter comme n'importe qui. Ce serait se faire arrêter et enchaîné. Alors il se contentait de Severus. Il n'était que très rarement malade de toute façon.

Il entra directement dans le laboratoire et observa son Mangemort concentré à sa tâche quelques instants sans le regarder. C'était le seul moment où il acceptait de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre sans interrompre. Il savait ce que c'était que de préparer des potions. Une erreur et l'on pouvait courir à la catastrophe. Severus était peut-être le meilleur d'Angleterre mais il n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur due à une distraction.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Mon Seigneur ? » demanda l'homme en noir alors qu'il stabilisait son chaudron sous un sort de stase.

« J'aimerais que tu m'examines ? »

« Maître ? »

« J'ai quelques soucis au niveau de ma magie, Severus. Elle réagit étrangement. Et Nagini m'a fait part d'un commentaire troublant. Fais-moi un check-up complet. Et ne me fais pas attendre, » ajouta-t-il sèchement.

« Oui, Maître, » obéit l'homme en sortant sa baguette.

Il l'agita devant Voldemort, éclairant ce dernier d'une douce lueur. Le mage noir retint une grimace. Il détestait cela. C'était de la magie blanche. Mais il ne connaissait aucune magie noire qui soit utilisée pour la médicomagie. Ou très peu. Un parchemin apparut juste à côté.

« Tout semble en ordre, Mon Seigneur, » commença Severus qui le parcourait rapidement. « Vous êtes en excell… Oh Merlin ! »

Le Maître des Potions s'évanouit devant le mage noir avant que ce dernier ne puisse lui demander de plus amples informations. Il était quoi ? En bonne santé ou non ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu choquer le plus froid et le plus insensible de ses Mangemorts ? Il sortit sa baguette.

« _Enervate_ , » soupira-t-il en l'agitant au-dessus de l'homme.

Severus Snape se redressa lentement et s'assit sur un tabouret un peu plus loin. Il gardait le silence le temps d'assumer la nouvelle. Nouvelle qu'ignorait toujours le mage noir, ce qui commençait à l'agacer.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« C'est … surprenant, Maître, » déglutit le Maître des Potions, mal à l'aise. « Vous êtes en bonne santé. Du moins, pour l'instant. »

« Pour l'instant ? »

« Oui, » confirma l'homme. « J'ignore comment. J'ignorais même que c'était possible sans que l'on prenne une potion adaptée pour que cela arrive mais … »

« Cesse de tourner autour du chaudron ! »

« Vous êtes enceint, Mon Seigneur, » révéla Severus alors qu'il plongeait son regard onyx dans le regard carmin de Voldemort.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes enceint. »

« Impossible ! »

« Je vous dis ce que je lis. »

« Je suis parfaitement conscient de comment on fait des enfants, Severus ! » siffla le mage noir. « Je n'ai partagé le lit de personne ! Et je ne me serai certainement jamais rabaissé à être soumis ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, Mon Seigneur, » répondit Severus d'une voix calme. « Vous m'avez demandé de vous examiner. Je vous dis les résultats préliminaires. Nous pouvons en faire de plus approfondis. »

« Fais-les ! » ordonna Voldemort.

Le Maître des Potions se leva et invoqua une lame en argent et en tendit le pommeau vers son Maître.

« J'ai besoin de votre sang pour se faire, » dit-il simplement. « Quelques gouttes suffiront. »

Severus brassa rapidement une potion dans laquelle il fit couler une goutte de sang. La potion qui était d'un bleu pâle tourna vers un blanc immaculé.

« Je confirme, Maître, » répondit-il alors qu'il sortait un grimoire pour lui montrer la recette de la potion ainsi que ses effets pour appuyer ses propos. « Vous êtes bien enceint. Ne me demandez pas comment cela est possible. Je l'ignore totalement. Mais les faits sont là. »

Voldemort se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour assimiler la nouvelle le plus calmement possible.

« Comment je m'en débarrasse ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Il existe une potion illégale pour provoquer l'avortement mais je ne vous la conseillerai pas. Et je dois dire que même la méthode moldue, je ne la conseillerais plus non plus. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Cela fait quatre mois, Maître, » répondit Severus. « C'est toujours possible mais à ce stade, c'est dangereux pour votre vie, d'autant plus dangereux que vous êtes un homme. »

« Si je suis le p… » Voldemort s'interrompit et inspira profondément. « La mère de cette chose. Il doit avoir un père. Qui est-il ? »

« Je … »

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers un parchemin vierge et l'ensorcela.

« Il faut que vous laissiez quelques gouttes de votre sang dessus pour que votre arbre s'inscrive. Votre enfant ainsi que le père y apparaîtront également. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'exécuta.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclama Severus en posant le parchemin sur la table. « J'ai besoin d'un verre ! Ce gosse aura vraiment rien fait comme tout le monde ! »

Il quitta le laboratoire, oubliant totalement Voldemort derrière lui. Ce dernier regarda le parchemin et tomba sur un tabouret en état de choc. Le père de cette chose était … Harry James Potter !

xXxXxXx

Voldemort se réveilla avec un léger maux de dos et il grogna. Il se leva et jeta un regard assassin sur son reflet. Il voyait sur son corps squelettique un petit renflement. Il détestait cette chose ! Tout comme il détestait son père qui avait osé lui faire cela ! Heureusement qu'il portait des robes amples pour le cacher aux yeux de tous. Personne ne devait savoir. Severus avait fait un serment inviolable de ne rien dévoiler à moins qu'il ne le lui autorise. Il n'était pas prêt de le faire.

Il allait mettre cette chose au monde pour après le tuer et le donner à manger à Nagini ! Enfin, si cette dernière cessait de s'entêter à dire que c'était merveilleux ! Elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs avec ses petits deux-pattes d'un côté, petit deux-pattes de l'autre. Il ne voulait pas d'un deux-pattes ! Il ne voulait pas d'enfant !

Il grogna une nouvelle fois et fonça dans la douche pour soulager ses douleurs sous l'eau chaude.

xXxXxXx

Les Mangemorts quittaient la pièce. Tous à l'exception de Severus. Il désobéissait à l'ordre dans un sens.

« Il me semble avoir dit 'tout le monde dehors', » siffla Voldemort.

« Je sais, Mon Seigneur. Je ne m'attarderai pas. Je reste juste pour vous conseiller d'être prudent. Je suis sensible à la magie et je dois avouer que le soubresaut dans la vôtre m'a surpris. Vous devriez être prudent… »

« Je sais. Si j'abuse, je peux en mourir, » fit le mage noir en se levant avec colère. « J'ai lu les livres que tu m'as apportés ! »

Il dut se tenir à son siège pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Sa magie faisait des hauts et des bas et le troublait au point que cela se remarque dans ses mouvements. C'est pourquoi il restait essentiellement assis.

« Va-t'en, Severus. Je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de tes services ! »

L'homme s'inclina et partit en silence. Voldemort se rassit dans son fauteuil. Sa magie eut un nouveau pic et le contenu de son verre de vin jaillit, telle une fontaine, pour atterrir sur sa tunique. Il émit un bruit, entre le grognement et le soupir désespéré, alors qu'il sortait sa baguette pour nettoyer le désastre.

Il en avait marre… Vivement que les quinze mois de grossesse soient derrière lui car oui, comme par hasard, les hommes devaient porter les fœtus plus longtemps ! Non mais par les culottes en dentelle de Salazar ! Pourquoi cela lui arrivait à lui ? Il avait autre chose à foutre que de lire des bouquins sur les bébés ! Il avait une guerre à mener et un pays à conquérir !

xXxXxXx

Il renonçait. Il _renonçait !_ Neuf mois qu'il devait encore tenir. Neuf ! Il ne pourrait pas. Pas tout seul. Severus avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans la magie de l'enfant. Décidément, la poisse du Potter qui ne fait jamais rien comme les autres était allée à sa progéniture ! Cette chose aspirait peu à peu sa magie, d'où son instabilité ! A la fin, il en mourrait ! Malheureusement, vu la vitesse à laquelle allaient les choses, il mourrait avant de pouvoir accoucher sans risque ! Il était maudit !

Il s'était renseigné et Severus avait fait les recherches avec lui, Voldemort avait besoin de Potter, de sa présence à ses côtés pour réguler le problème. Il allait avoir besoin de sa magie et de son soutien. Lui, Voldemort, allait avoir besoin du soutien et de la magie de quelqu'un d'autre ! Il avait touché le fond !

Sa présence il pouvait l'avoir facilement. Il suffisait de le kidnapper et de le garder auprès de lui, enchaîné, rien de bien compliqué en somme. Le souci était qu'il avait _besoin_ de sa magie, qu'elle l'entoure, un peu comme un bouclier ou un cocon. Et _ça_ , il ne pouvait pas obliger Potter à le faire ! Et ça le faisait royalement chier !

Il pouvait renoncer à ses désirs de conquête. Il allait devoir passer un compromis avec Potter, si toutefois ce dernier l'acceptait. Il pourrait se passer de pouvoir … du moins pour l'instant. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas encore ! Alors il allait devoir supporter ce Gryffondor… Rien que l'idée le désespérait. Mais comme il n'avait plus le choix.

Ce fut le pas lourd qu'il se dirigea vers son bureau pour rédiger une lettre à ce garnement né pour le tuer. Il demanda une rencontre en terrain neutre, Gringott's, afin de discuter et trouver un arrangement. Il fit appel à Severus pour livrer la lettre en main propre.

Quand le Maître des Potions fut parti, Voldemort se leva et retira sa robe de sorcier pour voir son ventre légèrement arrondi. Il se dégoûtait. Cette chose qui était dans son ventre et lui ôtait petit à petit sa vie et sa magie le répugnait. Il était en colère et ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est supplier – supplier ! – sa nemesis de lui venir en aide car il s'agissait de son enfant ! Il cria de colère alors qu'il serrait le poing et frappa durement la surface réfléchissante du miroir de plein pied devant lequel il se tenait. Le miroir se brisa comme du verre et les débris jonchèrent le sol. Il observa sa main douloureuse et partiellement ensanglantée en soupirant. Il appliqua un simple baume et la banda à défaut de pouvoir faire confiance à sa magie.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort se tenait dans un bureau de Gringott's en présence du conseiller Gripsec, gérant de comptes Potter, et Ragnak qui était, lui, gérant des comptes Serpentard. Il était très mal installé mais refusait de demander un canapé. Il se tenait droit en prenant son mal en patience. Il caressait distraitement les écailles de Nagini qui était enroulée autour de lui, un brin protectrice. En temps normal, il l'aurait chassée mais là, il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir face à Potter. Surtout que ce dernier n'était naturellement pas venu seul. Il y avait amené quelques-uns de ses amis, à savoir un loup-garou du nom de Remus Lupin, un Sang-Pur de la famille Weasley et une Née-Moldue.

Ces trois personnes d'ailleurs tenaient leur baguette de manière offensive dans sa direction. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était surpris de ne pas voir la baguette de Potter dans la même position. Elle était bien sortie mais elle était juste là par mesure de sécurité, en main, à peine relevée. Ce n'était même pas une position défensive. Ou à peine.

Nagini cracha dans leur direction alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attaquer.

« _Baissez vos baguettes !_ » siffla-t-elle alors qu'elle redressait un peu sa tête.

Le rouquin serra sa baguette plus fort alors qu'il s'humidifiait les lèvres.

« Ron arrête ! »

« Ce serpent est dangereux ! »

« Oui, peut-être, » rétorqua Potter. « Mais elle n'est pas menaçante. Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu, » admit-il. « Mais elle a juste demandé à ce qu'on baisse nos baguettes. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Peut-être parce que je parle aux serpents, chose que tu sais depuis six ans maintenant…, » soupira le Gryffondor en s'avançant. « Ron, maintenant, s'il te plaît tais-toi… et fais pas de gaffe. Il a demandé un seul accompagnateur, pas trois. »

« Hors de question que te laisse aller seul avec ce fou furieux ! Ce n'est qu'un serpent sournois manipulateur ! »

« Qui n'est malheureusement pour vous ni sourd ni d'une grande patience, » fit Voldemort, glacial. « Maintenant, asseyez-vous dans un coin et fermez-la ! J'ai des choses à discuter avec Potter ! »

« A quel sujet ? » demanda ce dernier, assis à une distance respectueuse du mage noir.

Le loup-garou se tenait entre eux deux, faisant office de barrage. Le regard de l'homme était dur et son comportement protecteur. Potter était certainement un membre de sa 'meute'. Si toutefois on pouvait qualifier cela de meute… Greyback en ferait certainement une attaque !

« _J'ai besoin de toi, Potter,_ » répondit le mage noir en fourchelangue.

« _Parce que maintenant vous avez besoin de moi ? Je suppose en vie puisque vous demandez un cessez-le-feu pour le moment. Où est passé l'homme qui voulait me tuer ? »_

 _« Il est toujours là et se retrouve coincé par la situation désastreuse dans laquelle tu m'as mis ! »_ cracha-t-il.

Potter fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il s'énervait.

« _Elle est bien bonne celle-là, »_ ricana-t-il amèrement. « _C'est vous, le fou furieux ! C'est vous qui voulez me tuer et c'est moi qui vous mets dans une situation désastreuse ?! Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! J'ai même pas la possibilité d'avoir une année tranquille sans avoir à courir pour éviter de me faire tuer ! »_

_« Eh bien, j'aimerais bien que tu sois à ma place en ce moment ! A cause de toi, je meurs à petit feu ! Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as fait, ni pourquoi ! Mais en tout cas, cela marche ! Alors maintenant, je suis ici et, j'ai honte de le dire, j'ai besoin de toi, Potter ! »_

_« Pourquoi ?! »_

_« J'ai juste besoin de ta présence et de ta magie. Ce que tu peux faire à coté, je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec un botruc ! »_

_« Pour-quoi ?! »_ répéta lentement Potter. _« Vous me vouliez mort, il y a encore quelques jours ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »_

_« C'est parce que mon Beau Parleur porte ton petit deux-pattes, Beau Parleur. »_

_« Je … quoi ? »_ fit Potter sans comprendre.

« _Nagini ! »_

« _Quoi ? »_ s'exclama le serpent en se tournant vers son sorcier. « _Beau Parleur, tu as besoin de ton compagnon pour la vie de ton petit deux-pattes et la tienne ! Et c'est aussi son petit deux-pattes ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on a cette conversation ! Vous devriez déjà partir et préparer votre nid et il devrait déjà te protéger ! »_

« HARRY ! » s'exclamèrent les trois autres sorciers.

Potter venait de s'évanouir et tomber à terre.

« Voilà qui ne me surprend même pas, » commenta Severus en se levant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, **Servilus** ? » cracha le Loup-Garou en se levant pour protéger le gamin.

« Moi, rien. Lupin. Et pour être franc avec toi, j'ai eu _exactement_ la même réaction que lui quand je l'ai moi-même appris. »

« Appris quoi ? »

« Ca, je ne suis pas en droit de le révéler mais si tu as suffisamment de courage, peut-être le demanderas-tu toi-même au Seigneur des Ténèbres et peut-être voudra-t-il te répondre ? Ou alors tu attends que ce garnement pas foutu de faire les choses comme tout le monde se réveille pour qu'il te le répète lui-même ! »

Severus se plaça à peine quelques centimètres de son ennemi d'enfance.

« Maintenant laisse-moi m'occuper de Potter, Lupin. Contrairement à certains, il y en a qui ont une vie et du boulot. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici plus que de raison ! »

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort retint un soupir ennuyé. Il se pinçait ce qui restait de son nez alors qu'il se massait légèrement le dos l'autre. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu de son conseiller.

« Souhaitez-vous un siège plus confortable, Lord Serpentard ? » s'enquit Ragnak d'une voix neutre.

« Ce que je souhaite, c'est trouver un arrangement au plus vite, » répondit simplement le mage noir. « Le reste n'est que désagrément passager. Severus, réveille Potter qu'on en finisse. »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. »

Le Maître des Potions s'exécuta et ce fut un Harry Potter hagard qui fut de retour sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient d'apprendre pour être dans cet état ? » demanda la Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Rien qui ne vous concerne, Sang-de-Bourbe, » répliqua sèchement le Lord Noir.

Le rouquin se leva et menaça Voldemort de sa baguette.

« _Expelliarmus_ , » fit Severus. La baguette vola dans sa main « Mr Weasley. Normalement, on ne doit pas user de magie combative sur le territoire des Gobelins. »

« Vous venez de le faire Snape ! »

« Certes, mais pour vous empêcher de faire une bêtise. Les Gobelins ne me tiendront pas rigueur de mon geste qui n'était en rien agressif. »

Tout en disant cela, l'homme avait posé la baguette sur le bureau du Gobelin pour que son propriétaire puisse la récupérer.

« C… c… comment ? » réussit à articuler Potter à mi-voix.

« Là est tout le mystère, Potter, » soupira Voldemort en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et crois-moi, j'ai demandé de m'en débarrasser. Je ne peux pas. Pas sans mourir. Et sans toi, le résultat serait le même. Par conséquent, je suis venu pour chercher un terrain d'entente. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda le Loup-Garou.

« Si Voldemort meurt, ce ne sera pas une grande perte, » fit le roux.

La Sang-de-Bourbe, elle, garda le silence. Elle fixait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le front plissé et les lèvres pincées.

« Mais je ne saurais même pas comment m'en occuper ! » s'exclama le Survivant.

« Cela m'est bien égal, Potter. C'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état-là alors tu m'aideras ! »

« Aider à faire quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Lupin et Weasley, perdus, perplexes et commençant à être en colère d'être ainsi ignorés.

« Je pensais qu'il fallait une potion pour que cela soit possible, » fit la Sang-de-Bourbe en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions. « Sans parler … eh bien … de … de … de _ça_ ! »

Elle était entre gêne et dégoût face à l'idée qui devait plus que probablement se former dans son esprit. Voldemort eut alors la même image et ne sut trop qu'en penser. Il n'était pas porté sur la chose de base. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie.

« Quelle éloquence, Miss Granger, » répliqua Severus avec un sourire moqueur. « Mais sinon, la réponse est oui. Un nouveau record pour Mr Potter. Encore une fois à faire quelque chose pas comme les autres. »

« Si vous croyez que j'ai demandé à être différent, » siffla le concerné en fixant son ancien professeur avec colère. « Je n'ai pas demandé à être orphelin ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être un héros ! Je n'ai pas demandé à me battre ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être l'instrument d'une foutue prophétie tirée par les cheveux ! Je n'ai pas demandé à affronter une acromentule, un dragon … ou même un basilic ! Tout ce que j'ai toujours demandé, c'était d'avoir une vie normale ! Mais non, il a fallu que monsieur ici présent me choisisse comme son égal et me porte la poisse qui passe pour de la chance aux yeux de tous ! Merci du cadeau ! »

Cette dernière phrase, il l'adressait directement à Voldemort avec un regard noir. Le mage noir avait relevé son absence de sourcil, surpris.

« Tu as affronté le basilic ? »

« Et il s'est retrouvé avec l'épée de Gryffondor enfoncée dans le palais ! Et votre précieux journal bizarre aussi empalé mais avec un crochet de basilic ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grimaça mais il n'était pas surpris par la destruction de son journal. Il savait que Lucius avait fait l'idiot avec et il l'avait déjà sévèrement puni. Mais il devait admettre être impressionné. Potter avait tué le basilic et son horcruxe alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

« Tu avais quel âge ? »

« Douze… presque treize ans. »

Oui, il était vraiment impressionné. Il soupira.

« Harry vas-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ?! » s'exclama le rouquin.

« Franchement Ron, » soupira la Sang-de-Bourbe. « Si tu avais été attentif en classe de potions l'an dernier, tu saurais qu'on parle de reproduction là ! »

« De quoi ?! »

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » demanda Lupin en se tournant vers Severus et Voldemort. « Parce qu'elle n'est pas drôle. »

« Je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour, » répliqua froidement le mage noir. « Potter ? »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« C'est toi qui m'as fait ça, alors effectivement non. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

« C'est encore lui qui décide, » cracha Weasley. « Harry, de quoi il parle ? »

« Il semblerait que … que je vais être papa et que lui c'est … enfin… tu vois, quoi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Weasley de s'évanouir. Cela devenait une manie ... Voldemort se pinça de nouveau l'arête de son nez plat en inspirant profondément. L'humiliation était totale. Mais il devait rester calme… oui, rester calme. Respirer lentement.

' _Inspire et expire et surtout compte jusqu'à dix… Et cette douleur dans mon dos qui n'en finit pas…'_

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Tu acceptes de m'aider, Potter ? »

« Comme vous l'avez dit, je n'ai pas le choix. Maintenant, je dois faire quoi ? »

Dire que Voldemort était étonné était un euphémisme. Il avait pensé qu'il devrait batailler et convaincre le garçon de l'aider bien plus que cela, jouant et manipulant ses sentiments, le faire culpabiliser … Mais non. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au final, cela l'arrangeait. Il pourrait rentrer bien plus rapidement et filer en cuisine pour manger. Il avait encore faim.

« Donc, Mr Potter, » intervint Ragnak. « Vous êtes prêt à reconnaître l'enfant que Mr Jedusor porte. »

« Il ne serait pas venu me voir, moi, si je n'étais pas le père. »

« Non, cela est une certitude, » soupira Voldemort.

« Il vous faut donc respecter les lois et les traditions sorcières pour éviter le scandale. »

« Éviter le scandale me paraît être mission impossible, » ricana amèrement Potter. « Qu'entendez-vous par les lois et les traditions sorcières, Maître Gobelin ? »

« Eh bien, le **mariage** ! »

« Par Salazar …, » soupira le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

Potter était une malédiction !

xXxXxXx

Voldemort se regardait dans le miroir. Il était vêtu de blanc. Il détestait cette couleur ! Mais il était le porteur. Il était par conséquent destiné à devenir _l'épouse_ de Potter. Lui, il serait sa FEMME ! Et soumis en plus ! Telles étaient les traditions sorcières dans les anciennes et nobles familles. La femme n'avait rien à dire. Elle ne pouvait qu'obéir.

Mais au moins, il serait vivant …

Il soupira alors qu'il se rasseyait dans le canapé, déjà épuisé de se tenir debout. Il se massa le dos alors qu'il songeait à tout ce qu'il avait dû faire durant ces quinze derniers jours pour en arriver là. Le scandale et l'humiliation avaient été totaux. Il avait dû faire de nombreuses concessions. Et il avait dû rendre ses mangemorts. Du moins tous ceux qu'il avait fait évader d'Azkaban. Ils avaient tous reçu le baiser du détraqueur sur le champ.

Malgré cela, il avait bien failli se faire arrêter. Et il n'aurait même pas pu se défendre ! Les aurors et le Ministère avaient vu une occasion en or pour le vaincre. Il ne devait sa survie que parce qu'il portait la progéniture de Potter et qu'il s'était interposé. Nagini avait adoré … Voldemort ne s'était senti que plus humilié.

Quand vint l'heure, il sortit et se dirigea vers l'autel qui avait été dressé dans le domaine ancestral des Potter qu'avait rapidement réinvesti son futur époux pour l'occasion. Mais il avait été clair qu'ils n'y vivraient pas. Voldemort ne savait toujours pas où est-ce qu'il allait atterrir et comment il vivrait. Il savait juste qu'il devrait supporter Potter jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les sépare. Rien que l'idée était un supplice mais n'importe quel supplice était à prendre et supporter tant qu'il échappait à la mort.

Il s'avança vers le prêtre et son futur époux, résigné à devenir la future Lady Potter. Lady Voldemort Potter. Il retint un soupir à cette énième humiliation.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort se laissa porter par le transplanage mais dès qu'ils furent arrivés à destination, quelle qu'elle soit, il lâcha la main de son détestable époux. Il observa les alentours. C'était boisé. Une forêt d'épicéa.

« Où sommes-nous, Potter ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il laissait glisser Nagini sur le sol.

« Dans une maison que je viens d'acquérir. Un chalet pour être précis, » répondit le jeune homme en s'avançant. « Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez le calme. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Remus pour le sort du _fidelitas_. Vu qui nous sommes l'un pour l'autre … et qui nous étions … Il ne serait pas improbable que nous ayons de ennuis. »

« Et qui serait le gardien ? »

« Moi… naturellement. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que mes parents ou Dumbledore. »

Ils avancèrent, Voldemort faisant attention où il mettait les pieds, ne faisant plus confiance à ses réflexes et ne voulant absolument pas demander d'aide à Potter. Il avait déjà été suffisamment humilié comme ça.

« Bienvenue au Chalet Lézardé, » fit soudain le Gryffondor sans réel enthousiasme.

Alors qu'il disait cela, le chalet apparut aux yeux du mage noir. Accolé au pied d'une pseudo-falaise, la bâtisse était naturellement faite de bois, sombre, peut-être du chêne…, sauf pour le rez-de-chaussée qui était construit en pierre du pays. La maison s'élevait sur deux étages et elle semblait, à en croire les quelques balustrades, qu'il y avait une partie qui s'enfonçait dans la roche de la falaise.

Pour Voldemort, une maison, un chalet, … qu'importe. Une maison était une maison. Tant qu'il avait un lit, à manger, du calme et surtout qu'il puisse survivre à toute cette histoire, il s'en fichait royalement.

« _C'est magnifique. Tu pourras facilement agrandir ton nid ici, Beau Parleur. »_

 _« Rien que l'idée me répugne, »_ maugréa le mage noir alors qu'il suivait sa nemesis et époux à l'intérieur.

« _Nagini, si je peux te demander quelque chose, »_ commença Potter alors qu'il sortait déjà une valise de sa poche et lui rendait sa taille normale. « _Quand tu trouveras Quentin, ne le tue pas, s'il te plait. Je tiens à mon familier. »_

« _Comment je saurais qu'il s'agisse de ce Quentin et pas d'un animal de la forêt ? »_ s'enquit le reptile.

« _Oh ! Crois-moi, tu ne pourras pas te tromper. Il n'y en a pas deux comme Quentin… Non, ça c'est sûr. »_

Nagini ondula et partit se chercher un endroit douillet où s'installer. Potter fit voler quelques objets à travers la pièce et livres et autres choses se rangèrent aux endroits appropriés.

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, » lui dit-il ensuite en s'engageant dans l'escalier en bois qu'il y avait au fond de la pièce, de toute évidence un salon à en juger les meubles.

Au moins, le Gryffondor avait la décence de ne pas le submerger de rouge. Quelle couleur horrible et agressive ! Il trouva une chambre qui lui rappelait étrangement Poudlard au niveau de l'ameublement.

« On dirait que tu as été dans le dortoir des Serpentards quand je vois cette pièce, » commenta-t-il simplement.

« Je me suis glissé une fois dans la salle commune de Serpentard quand j'avais douze ans grâce à Hermione. Elle avait préparé du polynectar… On voulait savoir qui était l'héritier de Serpentard. La mission a été une réussite mais au niveau info, on avait fait chou blanc. » Il soupira. « Je vous laisse vous installer. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serais en cuisine pour préparer à manger. »

« Les elfes existent pour ça, » cracha Voldemort.

« Hors de question que nous ayons des esclaves, » fit Potter d'une voix ferme, soudain le regard dur. « Je ne le tolérerais pas ! Si vous avez besoin de manger, dites-le simplement et je vous préparerais à manger. Par contre, n'abusez pas non plus. Je ne fais pas non plus de la haute gastronomie digne d'un **restaurant**. Je me débrouille avec une poêle et quelques casseroles, c'est tout. Et ma famille n'a jamais eu à se plaindre jusqu'à présent. »

Le jeune homme partit en laissant Voldemort là. Le mage noir observa un instant la porte avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à baldaquin. Les draps étaient vert forêt, tout comme les rideaux. Il alla observer un instant la vue qu'il avait de la fenêtre. Il y avait un petit étang en contre-bas et de la forêt à perte de vue.

Il sortit sa propre malle de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale. Il dut quand même s'y reprendre à deux fois … Qu'il détestait son état et sa propre incompétence par rapport à la magie. Cela le mit une fois encore de mauvaise humeur. Il commença à ranger ses affaires personnelles dans les armoires et commodes présentes dans la pièce. Il avait aussi un petit bureau. Il était ridiculement petit comparé au bureau qu'il avait toujours eu.

Il partit légèrement en exploration de la maison afin de savoir où se trouvaient les commodités. Puis, une odeur alléchante le mena directement vers la cuisine-salle à manger. Il ne l'admettrait pas ouvertement mais cela sentait vraiment bon.

« J'ai bientôt fini, » dit simplement Potter alors qu'il remarquait sa présence silencieuse au bout de deux minutes.

Le silence revint, lourd et oppressant, seulement dérangé par le crépitement de la graisse sur la poêle chaude. Rapidement, la table fut prête. Le jeune faisait pratiquement tout à la moldue, posant lui-même les couverts, les assiettes, remuant la poêle lui-même. La nourriture était simple. Des spiringues, des pommes de terre et du chou à la crème. C'était bon. Cela ne valait pas la nourriture des elfes ou celle de Poudlard mais oui, c'était mangeable.

Potter agita ensuite sa baguette et la vaisselle se fit d'elle-même. Merlin merci, ce jeune homme savait se servir d'une baguette ! Voldemort n'avait vraiment pas envie de vivre avec un sorcier qui faisait tout à la moldue !

Il se leva et observa un instant les livres que le jeune homme avait apportés. Il y avait de tout. Des romans moldus comme sorciers, ses ouvrages scolaires, quelques autres sur bon nombre de sujets. Il avait déjà une bonne bibliothèque pour son âge.

« Il faut donner à manger à Nagini ou pas ? »

« Elle chasse toute seule sa nourriture, » répondit Voldemort. « Elle est très autonome. »

« Okay. »

Le Gryffondor s'approcha de lui et s'empara d'un livre sans le regarder et partit s'installer dans le canapé, non loin de la cheminée. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire, il en fit tout autant mais s'installa loin de Potter. Il devait toutefois rester assez proche de lui pour qu'il puisse l'envelopper de sa magie et ainsi le stabiliser un peu.

Quand il la sentit, il en fut vite écœuré. Elle était blanche et pure. Mais il se sentit mieux malgré tout. La puissance du jeune homme était telle qu'il … Il ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire comment il était avec des mots. Il se sentait juste … mieux. Moins fragile, moins instable, moins …

Maudite chose qui l'obligeait à remettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre !

Il soupira et commença à lire son livre. Un roman sorcier assez sombre à première vue. Cela devrait probablement le détendre un peu.

Nagini le rejoignit au bout d'un moment et vint s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il la laissa faire, lui caressant distraitement les écailles tout en continuant sa lecture. Potter ne le dérangeait pas, ne lui parlait pas, ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, si ce n'est peut-être quelques pages tournées ou quelques toux …

Il sentit ses yeux fatiguer au bout d'un moment et décida de se lever. Il soupira de soulagement quand la magie de Potter se retira. Ils ne dirent pas un mot et Voldemort retourna à sa chambre. Il se fit une brève toilette et se coucha. Il eut du mal à trouver une position confortable avec cette chose qui pesait de plus en plus lourdement et lui meurtrissait le dos.

Il avait encore huit mois et demi à attendre avant de pouvoir en être débarrassé. Du moins d'un point de vue physique direct. Après il devrait le supporter à plein temps et l'élever. Il ne pourrait pas le tuer comme il l'avait au départ projeté. Parce qu'il était marié et que le point de vue de Potter avait été clair. Il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à un enfant. Il n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi et Voldemort ne voulait pas le savoir. Il savait juste qu'il allait avoir un supplice qui allait tirer en longueur durant au minimum les vingt prochaines années.

Il réussit finalement à s'endormir.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort se réveilla. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il entendait des sifflements. Et ce n'était pas que ceux de Nagini. Ce n'était pas non plus Potter. Ne craignant pas le moins du monde les serpents, il se redressa lentement sans se saisir de sa baguette.

« _Qui est là ?_ » siffla-t-il calmement.

Il sentit et entendit quelque chose tomber à côté de lui dans son lit.

« _Salut ! Je m'appelle Quentin ! Je suis de Montargis !_ »

Il tourna son visage pour tomber 'nez à nez' avec un lézard ! Il sursauta et recula rapidement en tombant lourdement du lit. Il emmena la table de chevet et ce qu'il y avait dessus avec lui. Cela fit un bruit retentissant dans la nuit calme. Sa baguette roula à terre et il s'en saisit. Hélas quand il voulut lancer un sortilège de son cru. Il ne put que faire que quelques étincelles inoffensives.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » demanda Potter en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce.

Il alluma la chambre d'un coup de baguette et observa le désastre, Voldemort à terre avec sa baguette en main pointée sur … Quentin qui était toujours sur le lit. Il soupira.

« Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Quentin, » dit-il simplement. « _Quentin, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Ton terrarium est dans ma chambre. »_

_« Je voulais saluer ton nouvel invité et compagnon de vie, mon cher Harry. »_

_« Tu aurais pu attendre un peu. Le petit déjeuner aurait été un moment parfait, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_« Certes. Navré si je vous ai effrayé, compagnon d'Harry. Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit. »_

Tout en disant cela, le lézard avait commencé à se mouvoir vers la sortie. Potter le prit directement dans ses mains et agita sa baguette pour remettre la chambre en ordre. Il tendit ensuite la main vers Voldemort qui était toujours à terre. Le mage noir le regarda un instant, toujours en état de choc, avant de se reprendre et de se relever de lui-même, sans son aide.

« _Dehors ! »_ siffla-t-il dangereusement.

Potter releva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il sortit simplement et referma la porte. Voldemort se massa ensuite le dos alors qu'il regagnait son lit. Il vérifia par acquis de conscience qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres lézards qui lui tomberait dessus. Ce reptile lui avait foutu la frousse de sa vie ! Un misérable reptile avait réussi à l'effrayer ! Lui ! Qu'il détestait être faible et démuni !

Il se recoucha et accueillit avec plaisir Nagini. Elle vint s'enrouler près de lui et posa sa tête triangulaire juste en-dessous de son menton. Il se sentait plus calme et serein. Il se rendormit.

xXxXxXx

Quelques coups contre sa vessie le firent grogner. Voldemort se leva et partit rapidement pour les toilettes. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Entre le lézard surprise et les coups de la chose, il n'avait pas eu droit à beaucoup de repos.

Ne pouvant plus se recoucher, il descendit pour voir s'il ne pourrait pas trouver quelque chose de mangeable en cuisine. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir d'elfe de maison à disposition. Mais Potter avait dit non … Il allait devoir apprendre à se faire à manger … Il ne s'était jamais fait à manger en plus de septante ans ! Le comble !

Il marcha en se massant le dos tout en priant que le temps passe vite. Il ne se leurrait pas pour autant. Il se doutait que cela allait être les plus longs mois et les plus longues années de sa vie. Et il savait aussi qu'il aurait très souvent cette pensée.

Il s'arrêta un instant quand il entendit des sifflements.

« _Mon cher Harry, pourrais-tu me servir un assortiment de mouches, de vers de terre et de limaces, je te prie. »_

_« Une petite minute Quentin, d'accord. Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais bien lui préparer. Nagini, il boit quoi ? Du thé ou du café ? »_

_« Du café en général, »_ répondit Nagini. « _Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Depuis qu'il est en gestation, il est ronchon. »_

_« Je crois que je le serais moi aussi. Pas pour la gestation, hein. Avoir un enfant, c'est mon rêve mais … voilà. C'est Voldemort. Je suppose qu'il doit avoir la même pensée en tête. C'est Potter. Sinon, j'espère qu'un petit déjeuner anglais traditionnel ne le dérangera pas ? »_

_« Non, ce sera parfait ! Il ne prend que cela. Vous avez finalement beaucoup de choses en commun ! »_

Les sifflements de Nagini étaient enthousiastes. Voldemort crut percevoir des grognements.

 _« Allons Harry. Cela n'a pas l'air d'être une si mauvaise situation, »_ fit une voix masculine reptilienne, que Voldemort identifia comme étant le fameux Quentin.

« _Tu ne dirais pas cela si tu connaissais vraiment nos antécédents, Quentin… »_

_« Et si vous passiez outre ? Vous allez avoir un petit ensemble. En ce moment, j'ai un proverbe qui me vient en tête. »_

Le mage noir crut percevoir un soupir.

« _Hier est derrière, demain est un mystère, et aujourd'hui est un cadeau, c'est pourquoi on l'appelle le présent. »_

Voldemort releva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ce maudit animal voulait dire par là ?

« _Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ? »_ demanda Potter.

« _Eh bien – Oh ! je te remercie, Harry. Hmmm cela m'a l'air bien succulent ! Tu en veux un ? C'est très bon pour la santé. Riche en protéines ! »_

_« Eurk. Je préfère encore mes œufs. Plutôt jeuner que de manger des insectes ! »_

_« Pour en revenir à ta question, ce qui s'est passé entre vous est le passé. Il ne vous apportera rien de bon à toujours y penser. Ce serait au contraire une source de problème. Vous devriez plutôt accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont et … construire l'avenir ensemble. »_

_« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, »_ rétorqua Potter. « _Il a quand même tué mes parents ! »_ Voldemort l'entendit soupirer. « _Mais je suppose que tu as raison._ _ **On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Alors autant nous accommoder de ce que nous avons.**_ _»_

Le mage noir en eut assez entendu et décida de franchir la porte et de faire connaître sa présence.

« _Salut ! »_ firent Nagini et Quentin en le voyant.

« Bonjour, » fit Potter avec moins d'entrain.

« _Harry ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! »_

« _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai déjà dit oui pour l'aider ! C'est un effort en soi ! »_

_« Fais-en plus. Tu vas voir. C'est même très facile. »_

_« Juste … Quentin. Tais-toi. Je t'en supplie…,_ » soupira Potter alors qu'il mettait le petit déjeuner sur la table. « Des œufs, du bacon, et des toasts. Le café sera prêt dans une minute, » continua-t-il à l'adresse du mage noir. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serais sur la terrasse. »

Le Gryffondor lui servit le café avant de le laisser seul. Voldemort le vit embarquer une caisse qui débordait de lettres en tous genres. Il s'installa à table et mangea avec appétit. C'était aussi mangeable que la veille. Il sentit Nagini s'enrouler autour de lui et sa tête triangulaire entra dans son champ de vision.

 _« Qu'as-tu dit exactement à Potter à mon sujet ? »_ demanda-t-il directement.

 _« Quand on est poli, on dit bonjour d'abord,_ » intervint Quentin sur un ton de reproche.

_« Dis le lézard qui est venu me déranger durant mon sommeil. La prochaine fois que tu fais cela, misérable vermine, je te donne à manger à Nagini ! »_

_« Dame Nagini ne me mangera pas, My Lord,_ » réfuta doucement le lézard. _« Ma chère, votre beau parleur est-il toujours aussi grincheux le matin ? »_

_« Il peut être bien plus grincheux que cela, Quentin. Je dirais qu'il est ... d'humeur normale. »_

_« Vas-tu arrêter de parler de moi et répondre à ma question, Nagini ? »_ s'impatienta Voldemort.

_« J'ai juste dit à Harry ce que tu aimais manger et boire. Et aussi parler un peu de ton état ! Est-ce un crime ? »_

Le mage noir soupira. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à lui dire lui-même. Puis, quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit.

_« Pourquoi appelles-tu ce maudit garnement par son prénom ? »_

_« Il déteste qu'on l'appelle Beau Parleur, »_ répondit-elle simplement.

 _« Et Harry n'est pas un maudit garnement, »_ ajouta Quentin. _« C'est un jeune homme bienveillant et attentionné. Il a le coeur sur la main et ... »_

_« ... Et j'ai envie de vomir à entendre tant de mièvreries. Si tu veux dire ce genre de choses, va les raconter à qui veut les entendre. Mais loin de moi ! »_

_« Vous êtes de bien sinistre compagnie, My Lord, »_ siffla le lézard, outré. _« Je crois que je vais terminer rapidement mon ravier et prendre congé. »_

Quand le reptile de Potter fut parti, Voldemort soupira une fois encore. Ce ne serait pas facile à supporter.

_« Pourquoi as-tu été aussi désagréable avec Quentin, Beau Parleur ? »_

_« Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je fais ce que je veux ! »_

Nagini siffla dangereusement, montrant son mécontentement, avant de partir en ondulant vers la terrasse où le lézard avait disparu.

'Si elle s'y met elle aussi, je sens que cela va être l'enfer ...,' maugréa intérieurement le mage noir.

Il termina son petit-déjeuner avant de s'installer au salon pour lire encore. Que pouvait-il faire d'autres de toute manière ? Il était exilé dans un petit chalet avec son pire ennemi dont il était dorénavant l'épouse, portant son héritier contre sa volonté sans possibilité de pouvoir s'en débarrasser et sa magie refusait de lui obéir comme il le souhaitait ! Il n'avait plus que lire pour occuper ses journées. Oui, définitivement, elles promettaient d'être longues.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort cherchait une position confortable dans le canapé mais il devait avouer que n'importe quelle position lui causait des douleurs. Satanée progéniture qui lui déformait le dos ! Il grogna. Et il devait encore tenir huit mois ! Il grogna faisant lever une paire d'yeux émeraudes d'un puzzle.

« Tu désires quelque chose ? »

Au bout de quinze jours, Potter était finalement passé au tutoiement.

« Que cette satanée chose sorte de mon ventre ! » siffla-t-il avec colère. « Elle me fait un mal de chien dans le dos ! »

Le Gryffondor se redressa et sembla indécis pendant quelques secondes. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais hésitait.

« Quoi ? »

« Voudrais-tu que je te masses le dos ? Cela pourrait peut-être te soulager … »

Dans un premier temps, le mage noir pensait refuser catégoriquement mais il devait avouer qu'il en avait marre de souffrir ainsi. Il soupira mais fit un hochement sec de la tête alors qu'il se décalait pour lui donner plus d'accès à son dos. Potter se leva et alla se laver les mains avant de venir. Il lui ôta sa lourde robe de sorcier et ne lui laissa que sa chemise et son pantalon.

« Dis-moi où ça fait le plus mal, » demanda-t-il simplement alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur son dos.

Voldemort attrapa l'une d'elles et la fit glisser vers un point particulièrement douloureux. Le jeune hocha la tête et commença à masser. Cela faisait mal mais étrangement cette douleur apportait beaucoup de bien. Par Salazar ! Si on lui avait dit que Potter lui masserait le dos un jour, il aurait envoyé cette personne à Sainte Mangouste au service des grands brûlés !

« Cela va mieux ? » demanda le Gryffondor au bout de cinq minutes.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Voldemort.

Potter fit un hochement de tête et repartit pour son puzzle, s'asseyant en tailleur devant la table de salon.

 **«** _ **Même une feuille de papier est plus légère si on la porte à deux, »**_ fit la voix de Quentin derrière eux.

« _Hein ? »_ fit intelligemment Potter en se retournant. « _Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »_

 _« Je te laisse deviner pour cette fois, mon cher Harry, »_ répondit le lézard. « _Si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais aller me prélasser au soleil. »_

Le reptile partit d'un pas lent vers la terrasse. Potter se tourna vers Voldemort.

« T'as compris ce qu'il voulait dire ou pas ? »

« Non. Et je n'ai pas la tête à chercher à comprendre les élucubrations d'un lézard qui se prend pour un philosophe. Qu'as-tu appris à ton lézard ? »

« Rien. Il était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai acheté. Je voulais un nouvel animal, un nouveau compagnon suite à la mort d'Hedwige et … en même temps j'en voulais pas. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment expliquer comment j'étais à ce moment-là. Et puis, j'ai entendu Quentin dans le magasin. Tu te doutes il m'a sorti une de ses réflexions philosophiques. Mais sur le coup, cela m'a fait un peu de bien et ça m'a fait sourire. Alors je l'ai acheté. Il est des fois un peu dur de le suivre parce qu'il parle par énigme mais généralement il s'explique. Là, c'est bizarre. Je vais demander à Hermione quand elle viendra. »

« Parce que tes amis vont venir ? » s'offusqua Voldemort.

« Oh que oui, » soupira Harry en rejetant la tête en arrière. « Franchement, c'est étonnant qu'ils n'ont pas encore explosé la barrière dès le premier jour. Je suppose que Remus et Snape doivent y être pour quelque chose… »

Le mage noir soupira et se passa une main osseuse sur le visage.

« Merveilleux. Je vais être entouré de purs produits de Gryffondor, » maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

« Hermione n'est pas un pur produit de Gryffondor, » rétorqua doucement Harry tout en attachant quelques pièces de son puzzle ensemble. « Elle a sa place à Serdaigle, je dirais. Elle était la meilleure dans toutes les matières, du moins sur le plan théorique. C'est pas compliqué quand je ne sais pas quelque chose, c'est elle que je vais voir en général et elle me ré-aiguille dans la bonne direction. Pour Ron, je suis d'accord, c'est un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles. »

« Donc, deux Gryffondors purs et durs et une Sang-de-Bourbe qui aurait dû être à Serdaigle. Je sens que je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre… »

Il vit Potter pincer les lèvres quand il avait prononcé l'insulte.

« Qui a dit que j'étais un Gryffondor pur et dur ? » fit-il néanmoins sans commenter.

« Et tu aurais dû finir dans quelle maison ? Poufsouffle ? » demanda Voldemort avec un ricanement. « Cela ne me choquerait pas outre-mesure vu comment tu défends … comment le formule Severus déjà ? … Ah oui ! La veuve et l'orphelin. »

« Je te laisse deviner. »

« Je te verrais bien en Poufsouffle. »

« Hmmm…. Maintenant… Oui, peut-être un peu. Un peu beaucoup même. Mais pas en première année. »

Voldemort releva son absence de sourcil mais n'ajouta rien. Il soupira et retourna à sa lecture maintenant qu'il souffrait moins. Il avait maintenant une chose supplémentaire à faire pour occuper son esprit. Quelle était l'autre maison de Potter ? Ce serait toujours intéressant de le savoir.

Il sentit quelques coups et posa une main dessus. Il avait vite compris que cela les arrêtait quand il passait sa main dessus. Et il préférait ne pas avoir de coup ! Il continua sa lecture d'un roman noir que Potter était allé lui acheter. C'était certes moldu mais cela était distrayant. Le silence revint dans le chalet, un peu moins lourd maintenant qu'ils s'étaient chacun habitués à la présence de l'autre.

« Au fait, si jamais tu souhaites inviter quelqu'un, tu peux, » fit la voix du Gryffondor.

« Comme qui ? On ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup de connaissances. La plupart se trouve soit à Azkaban ou morts… »

« Je ne sais pas moi…. Snape … ou les Malfoy… »

« Tu les laisserais venir ? »

« Je n'apprécie ni l'un ni les autres mais tu n'apprécies pas non plus mes amis alors … Je ne vais pas t'imposer mes amis sans te laisser au minimum l'opportunité d'avoir une vie sociale avec les tiens. Enfin à supposer que tu aies des vrais amis… »

« Les amis, c'est pour les enfants. C'est une affaire de sentiments. Je ne fais pas dans ces niaiseries. »

« On croirait entendre Snape … C'est la marque de fabrique des Serpentards ou quoi ? »

« Tu as un problème avec les Serpentards ? »

« Non. Juste votre façon de réprimer ce qu'il y a de plus humain en vous. Les sentiments sont le propre de l'être humain. C'est naturel. Je comprends qu'il faille faire des alliances et construire des relations pour se donner une certaine place dans la société. Mais cela ne retire pas l'importance des sentiments. »

« Vas-tu me parler d'amour, Potter ? » demanda Voldemort avec du venin dans la voix. « Parce que là je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne supporte pas ce genre de discussions qui me donnent la nausée ! »

« Pas spécialement d'amour, » répliqua le Gryffondor avec un léger rire. « Il en fait partie mais il y a d'autres sentiments. La joie, la tristesse, la compassion, … »

« Par Salazar … »

« La colère et la haine. Je pense que ces deux derniers te sont plus familiers. »

« Maintenant que tu as prouvé que j'étais un être humain, vas-tu me laisser lire mon livre tranquille ? »

« Je ne faisais juste remarquer que vous, les Serpentards, n'utilisez que les sentiments qui vous sont utiles pour avoir ce que vous désirez, pour manipuler les autres. Et vous rejetez les autres comme l'amour, la tristesse ou la compassion que vous jugez être des faiblesses. »

« Parce que ce sont des faiblesses ! »

Potter soupira et se leva.

« Tu te trompes, Voldemort. J'ai réussi à survivre jusqu'à notre mariage justement parce que j'éprouve ces sentiments. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Et heureusement que je les ai, sinon je serais certainement devenu comme toi. Je n'ose imaginer quel désastre cela aurait été … Bonne lecture… »

Le Gryffondor monta les escaliers et le calme revint. Toutefois pas dans l'esprit du Serpentard. Il bouillonnait légèrement. De rage. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de sentiments. Il détestait cela. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Une mouche passa par là et Voldemort ne supporta pas bien longtemps le son de ses ailes. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un _Avada._ Etrangement, le sortilège fonctionna correctement pour une fois et l'insecte tomba raide mort sur le sol.

« _Oh ! Une mouche ! Je vous remercie, My Lord, pour cette délicate attention !_ »

Là, le mage noir n'en put plus et se leva en grognant pour retourner dans sa chambre. Au moins là, il aurait la paix. Pas de niaiseries maladives n'entraient dans son antre ! Quoique, avec Nagini qui commençait à être contaminée, cela ne risquait pas de durer très longtemps ...

xXxXxXx

Voldemort était dans son bureau. Il avait demandé à Potter d'avoir une pièce à lui qui soit autre que sa chambre. Il avait été étonné de voir qu'il la lui avait donnée directement. Il avait préparé une liste d'arguments longue comme son bras pour le convaincre de le lui accorder cette demande. Une liste qu'il avait faite pour rien ! Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce Gryffondor. Il était sensé être son épouse soumise et il avait surpris quelques jours avant son mariage une discussion entre lui et le ministre pour qu'il ait le moins de liberté possible. Or, c'était tout le contraire ! Tout ce qu'il avait demandé jusqu'à présent qui respectait les règles de base que Potter avait instaurées, il l'avait eu pratiquement directement, ou au moins directement la réponse positive.

Severus était venu pour faire son bilan de santé. Le foetus se portait bien et sa propre santé n'allait qu'en s'améliorant. Sa magie était encore un peu instable mais il pouvait déjà faire la plupart des sorts simples qui pouvaient l'aider au quotidien.

« Tout me semble en ordre, » fit le Maître des Potions avec professionnalisme.

« Pourrais-tu rester un peu plus longtemps, s'il te plaît, Severus ? »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Potter est avec ses amis et je ne pourrais survivre seul à une meute de Gryffondors... Mes nerfs vont certainement me lâcher... »

« Je vois... Êtes-vous sûr que Potter ne dira rien ? »

« Il a dit que je pouvais inviter qui je voulais pour me tenir compagnie. Même les Malfoy, pourtant à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient en bons termes. »

« Non, en effet. Il semblerait que Potter fasse preuve de maturité. Étonnant de sa part... »

Les deux Serpentards jouèrent aux échecs pour tuer le temps sans vraiment discuter. Quand vint l'heure du repas, ils descendirent tous deux au rez-de-chaussée. Voldemort arrêta Severus d'un geste, le sommant au silence. Les voix des Gryffondors s'élevaient suffisamment fort et ils parlaient de lui apparemment.

« ... ment cela se passe avec ... lui ? Tu ne nous as toujours rien dit, Harry ? » demandait la Sang-de-Bourbe, curieuse.

« J'espère que c'est pas lui qui fait la cuisine ! » fit le rouquin. « A la maison, c'est toujours maman qui fait la cuisine et comme c'est lui qui est supposé être la femme... »

Voldemort pinça les lèvres. Ce traître à son sang méritait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'était pas une femme malgré tout ce que pouvait dire le ministère de la magie. Hélas, dans l'état actuel des choses, lancer un doloris n'était pas une option. Il ne le supporterait pas. Maudit fœtus !

« Ron ! » s'indigna la femme, surprenant le mage noir.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es tellement ... C'est une réflexion dépassée et purement machiste ! Bientôt, tu vas me dire que je devrais arrêter d'étudier et devenir femme au foyer ? »

« Fais gaffe, mec, » rit Potter. « Tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux. » Voldemort perçut le soupir amusé. « Bien que l'idée de savoir ce que pourrait bien cuisiner Voldemort m'intéresse beaucoup, juste par curiosité, non il ne cuisine pas. C'est moi. Je ne vais pas l'obliger à rester debout alors qu'il souffre de maux de dos. »

« Genre ? Voldemort ? Souffrir ?! » fit le roux. « Laisse-moi rire, il n'est même pas humain ce type ! »

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, si. Voldemort est humain. Il n'a juste pas eu la chance que j'ai eue, je dirais. Avoir des amis, un support émotionnel. Il n'a eu que ... ben, le principe de vie des Serpentards Sang-Purs avec un manche à balai dans le cul. »

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard. Severus et Voldemort avaient exactement la même expression, à savoir les lèvres pincées et un sourcil relevé. Potter allait en prendre pour son grade, foi de Voldemort !

« Harry, ne commence pas à être grossier, » réprimanda la Sang-de-Bourbe.

« S'il te plaît, 'Mione. On croirait entendre Quentin... »

« Eh bien, ton lézard a raison ! »

« Et sinon, elle fait quoi de ses journées, ton épouse ? » demanda le roux en ricanant. « On l'a pas encore vue. »

Le mage noir ressentit l'irrépressible envie d'appeler Nagini pour la lancer sur le rouquin. A défaut de pouvoir le tuer lui-même, elle le ferait certainement. Le souci serait plutôt la réaction de Potter… Comment tuer ce Weasley sans que Potter n'en vienne à le repousser ?

« Ron, s'il te plaît, arrête d'insister sur son statut. C'est humiliant. »

Voldemort releva un sourcil. Potter venait-il vraiment de dire cela ? Non, il devait rêver !

« C'est de Voldemort qu'on parle ! On s'en fout ! Il ne doit sa survie qu'au fait qu'il porte injustement ton enfant. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait cela exprès pour ne pas ... »

« Ronald Bilius Weasley, » s'exclama Potter d'une voix dure. « Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement ! Voldemort était un dominant. Il l'a toujours été. Un salaud de première qui n'avait pas peur de se salir lui-même les mains, tuant et torturant avec plaisir. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il aurait été jusqu'à s'abaisser à quelque chose d'aussi dingue que se mettre en cloque et se faire passer pour quelqu'un de faible qui a besoin d'attention volontairement ?! Réfléchis un peu ! C'est de Voldemort qu'on parle ! Être une femme dans la société sorcière, c'est être soumis ! Voldemort n'a pas l'étoffe d'un soumis, bien au contraire ! Tu devrais voir son visage à chaque instant ! Il ne ressent que haine et humiliation face à sa situation ! Il aurait cent fois préféré se débarrasser du bébé si cela n'attentait pas à ses jours ! Il… »

« Il aurait dû le faire ! Il serait mort, la guerre serait finie et toi, tu serais marié avec G... ! »

Un bruit de poêle qui tombe au sol avec des couverts et un début de bagarre commença de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Les garçons, arrêtez maintenant ! » s'exclama la Sang-de-Bourbe. « Par la barbe de Merlin ... IMMOBILUS ! MAINTENANT VOUS VOUS CALMEZ ! Oh ... bonjour professeur Snape ... Lady ... Lord ... Voldemort...»

Snape avait ouvert la porte, baguette sortie. Mais il semblerait que Miss Granger avait pris le contrôle de la situation. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient totalement immobiles, dans une position certainement très inconfortable. On pouvait presque prendre cet instant en photo pour représenter une bagarre moldue...

Voldemort nota la colère dans le regard de son époux, époux qui l'avait défendu alors qu'ils étaient autrefois ennemis. Enfin pas vraiment défendu, il avait seulement énoncé des faits. Mais le ton qu'il avait employé laissait sous-entendre que Potter s'en souciait. Foutu Poufsouffle !

Le regard du mage noir se porta ensuite vers la cuisine et il vit le contenu d'une poêle répandu sur le sol, avec la dite poêle qui tremblait encore légèrement. Ce ne serait certainement pas cela qu'ils mangeraient ... Pourtant cela sentait si bon. Il en salivait presque. Il mourrait de faim !

« _Finite Incantatem_ , » soupira Severus.

« Va-t'en, Ron, » siffla immédiatement Potter en se redressant. « Et ne reviens que quand tu auras appris le respect. Voldemort a déjà assez à supporter son statut sans qu'on ait à rajouter une couche ! Et tes propos machistes, tu peux te les garder aussi ! Si Voldemort décide un jour de cuisiner, je lui laisserais les fourneaux avec plaisir mais sinon, _je_ cuisine ! J'adore cuisiner ! Et oui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un homme ! »

Potter se détourna du rouquin toujours à terre – rouquin qui avait d'ailleurs pris une teinte écrevisse, en colère – et sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer le désastre de sa cuisine tout en râlant entre ses dents. Voldemort vit le rouquin se lever et lui lancer un regard noir. Le mage noir releva un sourcil, nullement intimidé par ce rustre et grossier personnage. Il nota du coin de l'oeil que la Sang-de-Bourbe hésitait à ranger sa baguette. Elle attrapa le bras du rouquin et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« _C'était quoi tout ce boucan ?_ » fit la voix de Nagini derrière lui.

Voldemort eut un rictus amusé en voyant le traître à son sang se tendre. Il laissa son familier monter le long de sa jambe et venir s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il lui octroya une caresse au passage.

« _Rien de bien étonnant. Des Gryffondors qui se disputent,_ » répondit le mage noir.

« _Est-ce que tu pourrais toi aussi m'épargner les clichés, s'il te plaît ?_ » demanda Potter en tournant vers lui un regard mi-blasé, mi-énervé. « _Je crois en avoir assez entendus pour aujourd'hui._ »

« Harry, arrête de parler fourchelangue ! » fit le roux. « C'est mal ! »

« Parler fourchelangue, c'est mal ? » répéta lentement Potter. « Je ne fais que communiquer avec des animaux. »

« Des serpents ! »

« Quentin est un lézard ! »

« C'est mal ! Lié à la magie noire ! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où on m'a dit que c'était mal de faire telle ou telle chose ! Tu veux savoir où j'en serais si je devais à chaque fois écouter ? Toujours à dormir dans un foutu placard, sous un foutu escalier, à faire des foutus corvées pour mes foutus de putains de Moldus ! Ma lettre de Poudlard ? Je ne l'aurais jamais ouverte si Hagrid ne s'était pas pointé et foutu la frousse à mon oncle en brisant son foutu fusil ! La magie ? Je ne pouvais même pas parler de contes Moldus comme celui de la Belle au bois dormant juste parce qu'il y avait des fées et un dragon ! Alors parler de Poudlard ... Oh ! Oh ! Autant me faire doloriser direct ! Là au moins la douleur ne dure que quelques instants encore après le sort et après on ne ressent plus rien ! Si je devais écouter les gens ! Si je devais faire ce que tout le monde me dit de faire, crois-moi, il y a bien longtemps que je serais mort ! Maintenant, barre-toi, Ron ! Dégage de chez moi ! »

Le rouquin voulut répliquer.

« Je pense que mon époux a été plus que clair avec vous, Mr Weasley, » susurra Voldemort. « Il serait ... sage de lui obéir et de quitter les lieux. »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, Lady Voldemort. Je f...»

Un rai de lumière rouge frappa immédiatement le rouquin. Il provenait de la baguette de Potter.

« Harry ! » s'indigna la Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Navré, 'Mione mais aujourd'hui, il a été beaucoup trop loin ! Voldemort est un homme, pas une femme. Il ne doit plus être vu comme quelqu'un ayant du pouvoir ou de l'influence, certes mais de là à le traiter en femme soumise, je refuse ! Il a – s'il est normalement formé et j'espère pour lui – une queue et une sacrée paire de couilles ! Il faut en avoir pour faire ce qu'il a fait ! Alors Ron et ses remarques, qu'il aille se faire foutre ! »

Tout en disant cela, Potter avait sorti sa bourse pour compter sa monnaie.

« Tu étais obligé de le stupéfixer ? »

« Tu aurais préféré un impardonnable ? »

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? Des fois, je me dis qu'un petit doloris, cela ne lui ferait pas de tort et lui remettrait les idées en place. Mais bon. C'est interdit par la loi alors ... je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule ! Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour le ramener chez sa mère ou il faut que je demande au professeur Snape ? »

Voldemort vit la jeune femme soupirer en se grattant la tête.

« Il va se réveiller complètement furax ... »

« Rien à foutre. Qu'il apprenne le respect d'abord. J'en ai assez... Sa jalousie, ses commentaires sexistes, son idée fixe sur comment j'aurais dû finir avec Ginny ! Mais merde ! On n'est plus à l'école là ! J'ai des responsabilités et je les assume ! Si Ron n'est pas content, qu'il débarrasse le plancher ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ses conseils douteux ! J'ai déjà ceux de Quentin ! Au moins, eux, ils sont valables une fois qu'on les a compris ! »

« Tu vas où ? » demanda la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Potter venait en effet de prendre sa cape et de la transformer en une veste moldue.

« A Londres, » soupira le jeune homme. « Grâce à cet imbécile, le repas de ce soir est ruiné et je n'ai pas le temps d'en cuisiner un autre. Et Voldemort est un peu casse-pied quand il a la dalle... »

Voldemort releva un sourcil alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil. Il s'était tenu debout tout au long de l'altercation, amusé, mais cela commençait à lui tirailler dans le bas du dos. Comme d'habitude maintenant.

« Ouais, je vois un peu le genre, » rit la jeune femme en jetant un oeil au mage noir. « Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà demandé un truc bizarre niveau nourriture ? »

« Me fais pas peur, 'Mione, » blêmit le Gryffondor. « Rien que l'idée de passer une nuit entière à parcourir l'Angleterre moldue à la recherche d'un magasin d'ouvert juste pour lui donner ce qu'il souhaite me fait frissonner ! »

« D'où te vient une idée pareille ? »

« Narcissa Malfoy, » répondit Potter en haussant des épaules. « Je lui ai demandé quelques conseils pour les besoins des personnes enceintes. Je trouvais plus approprié de la voir elle plutôt que Mme Weasley puisqu'elle est aussi une Serpentard et, en plus, Sang-Pur... » Potter se tourna vers les deux Serpentards. « Des pizzas, cela vous va ? »

« Prends-en deux pour moi, Potter, » répondit Voldemort. « Je meurs de faim. Et hawaïenne avec des cornichons ! »

« Professeur ? »

« Une simple margaritta conviendra. »

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent, la femme faisant léviter le corps du roux devant elle.

« _Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou Potter m'a défendu ?_ » demanda Voldemort à Nagini.

« _Tu es son compagnon. Tu portes son petit. Il se doit de te défendre. C'est son devoir._ » Elle soupira. « _J'aimerais tellement trouver un mâle attentionné comme lui..._ »

Elle descendit des épaules du mage noir et sortit sur la terrasse pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Voldemort tourna son regard vers le Maître des Potions et vit l'homme plongé dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? »

« Rien, mon Seigneur. Juste ... certains propos de Potter m'amènent à réfléchir. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Au sujet des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ... »

Voldemort réfléchit un instant et dut admettre que cela était intrigant. Dormir dans un placard et ne pas pouvoir aller à Poudlard si ce demi-géant de Hagrid ne s'était pas pointé. Rien que l'idée était ... inconcevable. Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, le précieux Golden Boy de Dumbledore et espoir du monde sorcier aurait-il eu une vie misérable ?

« Que sais-tu de ce garçon ? » demanda-t-il au Maître des Potions.

« Pour être honnête, je le pensais être la copie conforme de son père mais après ce dernier mois, je commence à avoir des doutes. Je le pensais avoir vécu dans une famille aimante, élevé comme un prince ... »

Cela serait une chose en plus à savoir... Voldemort avait un sujet de conversation avec Potter. Il allait le cuisiner pour savoir ce qu'il avait vécu auprès de ses Moldus. Il devait vraiment s'emmerder de ses journées pour s'abaisser à quelque chose d'aussi futile ... Il soupira alors qu'il glissait une main sur son ventre, là où il recevait quelques coups.

Potter revint vingt minutes plus tard avec cinq pizzas. Ils mangèrent dans le calme. Voldemort alla même jusqu'à prendre la moitié de la seconde pizza de son époux. Ce dernier la lui laissa sans rechigner.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort descendit les escaliers comme à son habitude pour manger et vit avec surprise que son époux n'était pas présent pour le repas.

« Potter ? »

« _Harry est dans la salle de bain, »_ fit Quentin. « _Il se soigne je crois. »_

_« Il se soigne ? »_

Se soigner de quoi ? Maladie ? Blessure ? Est-ce grave ? Va-t-il survivre ?

« _Il est revenu blessé. »_

_« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harry voudrait que j'en parle. Il préfère garder cela pour lui. »_

Voldemort patienta quelques instants que Potter réapparaisse. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé et le bras crispé contre son corps. Il portait un glamour, toutefois le mage noir pouvait voir au travers.

« Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me duper avec ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. « Retire ça. Et explique-moi ce qui t'est arrivé ! On dirait que tu es passé sous un troupeau d'éruptifs ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Est-ce que c'est en lien avec la lettre que tu as reçue ce matin ? »

« Plus ou moins. Ma tante est morte. Cancer. »

« Quel est le rapport avec ton état ? »

« Pas envie d'en parler ! » rétorqua Potter alors qu'il ôtait son glamour.

Son regard émeraude était dur. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait vraiment, Voldemort pinça les lèvres.

« J'appelle Severus. »

« Tu ne feras rien du tout, » ordonna le Gryffondor.

« Hors de question que tu restes dans cet état ! Après cela va s'infecter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer la suite… »

« Ce que tu vois ce n'est encore rien. C'est léger. Alors laisse Snape tranquille. Je me débrouillerai tout seul. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu un Gryffondor aussi borné ! » maugréa le mage noir en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire à potions.

Il savait que Severus y avait laissé quelques potions de premiers secours. Il revint dans la cuisine et vit avec surprise son époux qui préparait déjà le repas.

« Pose ce couteau et dans le canapé ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Non. »

« Ai-je besoin de me répéter ? » siffla Voldemort.

« Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai pas à t'obéir comme un de tes vulgaires mangemorts ? »

« Ma santé dépend de la tienne ! Tu es blessé ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir ta santé se dégrader juste parce que tu es trop borné pour faire les choses correctement ! Ton cul dans ce canapé ! »

« J'ai déjà désinfecté les plaies, » soupira Potter.

« Laisse-moi vérifier. »

Potter posa son couteau et regarda Voldemort dans les yeux.

« Depuis quand tu veux soigner les gens ? Tu as toujours aimé la douleur. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je ne soigne pas les gens, je veux te soigner toi, il y a une différence ! Maintenant tu bouges ou je me fâche ! »

Le Gryffondor soupira et se dirigea vers le canapé.

« Et ôte ta chemise, » ajouta le mage noir.

« Okay…, » soupira encore le jeune homme.

Voldemort le vit grimacer légèrement. Les yeux de braise s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Le corps de Potter commençait à se couvrir d'hématomes. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses cicatrices. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ces dernières.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » redemanda-t-il alors qu'il sortait un onguent pour l'appliquer sur quelques plaies ouvertes.

« Je te l'ai dit. Ma tante est morte. »

« Et tu vas me faire croire qu'un cadavre t'a fait ça ? A moins que cela soit un inferius … mais je ne ressens aucune magie dans ces plaies. »

« Parce qu'il y en a pas… C'est un Moldu qui a fait ça… »

Voldemort suspendit son geste et regarda son époux, surpris.

« Tu t'es laissé faire par un Moldu ?! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? »

« Pour plusieurs raisons, le secret magique notamment. Pour le reste… j'ai l'habitude. »

« Tu as l'habitude de te faire battre par des Moldus ? » fit le mage noir, sceptique.

« Ouais … Aïe ! Merde ! »

Voldemort venait de toucher au bras blessé de Potter.

« Ton bras est cassé. »

« M'étonne même pas. »

« J'appelle Severus. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit non, Voldemort. »

« Je ne peux pas te le réparer ! »

« On mettra une attelle c'est tout. Ma magie m'a toujours soigné plus rapidement que la normale. Une fois de plus ou de moins … »

Le mage noir garda le silence alors qu'il soignait son époux. Il replaça manuellement l'os mais ne pouvait le réparer. Il laissa Potter transfigurer deux plumes en une attelle.

« Tu sais que Severus s'en rendra compte quand il viendra dans quelques jours. »

« Ce sera déjà soigné, » réfuta doucement Harry alors qu'il regardait le feu dans la cheminée.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que j'appelle Severus ? »

« Et me ramasser des commentaires sarcastiques sur comment je me laisse dominer par mon oncle ? » répliqua le Gryffondor d'une voix amère. « Non, merci. J'ai bien assez avec les tiens. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne voulais pas que tu me soignes… »

Ainsi donc, c'était l'oncle de Potter qui lui avait infligé cela ... Voldemort arrivait à lui soutirer quelques informations par des moyens détournés.

« Pourquoi ton oncle t'a fait ça ? »

Potter haussa des épaules en secouant la tête.

« J'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre. »

« Et si tu faisais l'effort de comprendre ? »

« Je sais pas … peut-être qu'il en avait juste envie, comme d'habitude. Ou alors il n'a pas supporté que ma tante ait gardé une malle pour moi avec je ne sais quoi dedans. Ou encore il pense que je suis responsable de la mort de tante Pétunia… »

« Voilà qui serait absurde. Les humains vivent et meurent. C'est la fatalité de la vie. Si elle était malade, tu n'y pouvais rien. »

« Oh mais Oncle Vernon pourrait très bien me reprocher de ne pas l'avoir sauvée … Dès qu'il se passait quelque chose, un problème ou un ennui dans leur petite vie parfaite de parfaits petits Moldus, j'étais toujours le coupable. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis un sorcier, un monstre à leurs yeux. »

Voldemort se figea. Ces derniers mots lui rappelaient étrangement son propre passé. Il chercha à en savoir plus mais Potter s'était refermé sur lui-même. Plus aucun mot ni le moindre sifflement ne sortit de la bouche du Gryffondor. Le mage noir termina donc les soins en silence. Mais il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il devrait en discuter avec Severus.

Tout en songeant à cela, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il devenait Poufsouffle. Serait-ce les hormones ? Par Salazar qu'il détestait ce fœtus et tout ce qui allait avec ! Et dire qu'il devait encore tenir sept mois …

xXxXxXx

Voldemort se réveilla en pleine nuit en grognant. Il recevait des coups. Encore et toujours des coups. Il passa une main sur l'emplacement et caressa ce ventre qu'il détestait tant pour calmer le fœtus et lui permettre de se rendormir. Sauf que cette maudite chose refusait de se calmer ! Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce traitement, le mage noir soupira de dépit et se leva. Il avait besoin de Potter.

Il alla dans sa chambre mais trouva cette dernière vide et le lit encore fait. Il fronça les sourcils et continua son exploration du chalet, enfilant au passage un peignoir au passage pour ne pas rester en robe de chambre.

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il croisa Nagini qui était lovée devant le feu de cheminée. Il apprit que Potter était dehors sur la terrasse à regarder le ciel. Voldemort soupira et sortit. Le Gryffondor était allongé sur un transat avec un plaid sur lui pour le protéger du vent. Il observait les étoiles. Il était calme, le visage serein.

Le mage noir s'approcha, attirant deux émeraudes curieuses sur lui.

« Du mal à dormir ? » demanda simplement le Gryffondor.

« Ton enfant me tape sur le système, » maugréa-t-il alors qu'il s'arrêtait à côté du transat.

« C'est aussi le tien, Voldemort, » soupira Potter. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Que tu calmes ton enfant. De toute évidence, il souhaite ta présence. »

Le Gryffondor regarda le mage noir dans les yeux un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et élargit le transat d'un informulé. Il s'écarta pour faire de la place à son époux. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres.

« Relax, ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour non plus. J'ai juste envie de rester regarder les étoiles. »

Voldemort soupira et s'installa à coté de Potter. Il accepta le plaid qu'il lui tendait. Le même qu'il avait agrandi. Il sentit la magie du Gryffondor l'entourer. Il y était habitué maintenant. Cette aura blanche autour de lui ne lui donnait plus la nausée. Les coups s'apaisèrent légèrement. Ils restèrent silencieux à contempler la voûte céleste.

« Pourquoi tu regardes les étoiles ? » demanda le mage noir au bout d'un instant. « Tu ne l'avais encore jamais fait avant. »

« Si mais tu dormais… J'aime bien les regarder. Surtout la constellation du chien… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas encore me traiter de Poufsouffle. »

Voldemort haussa un sourcil et réfléchit à ce qui pourrait pousser Potter à regarder cette constellation en particulier. Quelques remarques haineuses de Severus lui revinrent en tête au sujet d'un maudit clébard.

« Est-ce Sirius Black ? »

« Oui. L'homme avec lequel tu m'as piégé au ministère. Enfin, tu as plutôt manipulé mes souvenirs, joué avec mes sentiments … »

« C'est ce qui vous rend faibles. »

« Tu connais déjà mon avis sur la question. Je prends ça pour une force. L'amour de ma mère m'a sauvé, Sirius s'est sacrifié aussi par amour. »

« Des gens sont morts malgré tout. »

« Des sacrifices doivent être faits pour que le meilleur arrive. »

« Le meilleur ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais pu te tuer, Voldemort. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier comme toi. Pourtant, je suis content de la manière dont la guerre s'est terminée. Je ne suis pas spécialement heureux de ma situation mais… Je préfère vivre ainsi sans avoir du sang sur les mains au point d'en faire des cauchemars, plutôt que de devoir assister à un massacre de masse. Cette grossesse est par certains aspects une bénédiction. »

« Cela se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui le porte, Potter ! » siffla Voldemort.

Le jeune homme rit doucement.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'aurait déplu, tu sais. J'ai toujours voulu fonder une famille. Peut-être pas comme ça, ni avec toi mais … enfin… Sûrement le désir d'un orphelin… »

« Je suis orphelin et je n'ai jamais eu ce désir. »

« Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais vu ce que c'était que l'amour … »

« Et toi ? Tu es un orphelin comme moi. Comment l'as-tu connu si ta famille te détestait ? »

« Parce que je le voyais tous les jours dans les yeux de ma tante et mon oncle quand ils regardaient mon cousin. J'ai vu les gestes, les attentions, j'ai entendu les mots qu'ils échangeaient. Ils n'avaient peut-être que haine à mon égard mais j'ai été témoin de leur amour entre eux. De là, j'ai commencé à imaginer comment serait ma mère avec moi. Tous les soirs, dans mon placard, je me racontais une histoire à moi-même en imaginant que c'était ma mère qui me la racontait. Et d'autres gestes simples aussi. Cela m'a aidé je pense. »

Voldemort écoutait. Il n'aimait pas parler de ces choses aussi futiles que les sentiments. Mais d'un autre côté, la théorie de Potter était intéressante. Il avait assisté à l'amour, l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Lui, il avait été élevé dans un pauvre orphelinat. Il n'avait toujours récolté que peur et haine de ses camarades au point qu'il s'était façonné une coquille autour de lui, coquille qu'il n'avait jamais brisée en arrivant à Poudlard. En entrant à Serpentard, il avait appris que les sentiments étaient pour les Poufsouffles, tout n'était que relations, alliances et devoirs. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Il sentit un nouveau coup et grogna tout en passant une main dessus.

« Est-ce que … est-ce que je peux ? »

Voldemort leva les yeux vers Potter. Il l'avait entendu hésiter dans sa demande. Le mage noir ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de prendre la main de son époux pour la placer au bon endroit. Il sentit le jeune homme se tendre au coup suivant avant de voir un sourire niais sur son visage. Là, il avait envie de vomir. Il ne retira pas la main toutefois, sentant une différence dans le coup suivant. Il était plus léger. On aurait dit une caresse. C'était étrange.

Potter s'écarta quelques instants plus tard.

« Merci, » dit-il simplement.

« Oui, eh bien, malgré le fait que cela ne m'enchante pas, tu peux déjà remettre ta main ! Il redonne des coups ! Par Salazar, vivement la fin de ce calvaire ! »

Voldemort s'installa alors contre Potter, dans ses bras, afin que ce dernier puisse laisser une main sur son ventre et faire cesser les coups de cette satanée chose ! Ils gardèrent le silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était à l'aise par la situation. Ils continuèrent à observer les étoiles. Finalement, épuisé, le mage noir finit par s'endormir.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort se leva en pleine nuit. Il avait faim. Il regarda le cadran. Il était deux heures du matin. Ce n'était pas vraiment une heure convenable pour manger…. Il resta allongé un moment, espérant se rendormir. Mais il avait vraiment la dalle. Il se leva en soupirant et enfila son peignoir.

Il descendit en cuisine et regarda ce qu'il y avait de mangeable dans le frigo. Il vit du **lapin** mais hélas, il était cru. Il n'allait pas le manger comme ça. Il observa les autres aliments et jeta par acquis de conscience un œil dans le congélateur au cas où quelque chose lui taperait dans l'œil. Il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation en sortant une grosse boite en plastique rose du congélateur et un bocal en verre du frigo. Il savoura son encas nocturne dans le silence paisible du chalet.

Des pas lents se firent entendre et Potter arriva dans la cuisine en pyjama bleu nuit, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

« Bon appétit, » fit-il d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée avant de réprimer un bâillement.

Voldemort hocha la tête et continua à manger tout en observant ce que faisait son époux. Ce dernier se servit un verre d'eau et vint s'installer à table.

« C'est bon, j'espère ? » fit soudain le Gryffondor.

« Sinon, je ne le mangerais pas. »

« Je n'aurais jamais songé à marier les cornichons avec de la glace à la fraise, » répliqua le Gryffondor. « Cela ne me tente pas, mais alors pas du tout. »

« Cela en fera plus pour moi, » fit le Serpentard avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Je vais te laisser à ta glace. Moi, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon oreiller. Bonne nuit, Voldemort. »

« Bonne nuit, Potter. »

xXxXxXx

Voldemort montait les escaliers pour aller dans son bureau quand il vit Potter sortir de la salle de bain vêtu d'un simple pantalon. Il se figea en notant pour la première fois sa musculature fine mais bien faite. Le jeune homme n'était certes pas très grand mais il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Il y avait quelques gouttes qui tombaient de ses cheveux sombres et glissaient sur ses pectoraux.

Les deux émeraudes captèrent son regard. Le mage noir déglutit alors qu'il commençait à avoir chaud. Il se sentait soudain plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Merlin, merci que sa robe de sorcier dissimulait et son maudit ventre proéminent et la verge qui tentait de se dresser juste en dessous.

« Désolé, » fit Potter en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. « J'ai oublié de prendre un T-shirt. »

Voldemort ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que hocher la tête et continuer son chemin mais cette fois-ci non pas vers son bureau mais vers sa chambre. Il prit soin de bien refermer la porte et se débarrassa de sa robe. Il avait chaud. Pire que cela. Cette chaleur, il ne l'avait plus ressentie depuis… très longtemps.

Les plaisirs de la chair… Il n'avait plus ressenti ce besoin depuis sa résurrection. Pourquoi revenait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi justement en regardant Potter ? Était-ce les hormones de sa grossesse ? Ou était-il porté en réalité par les hommes, d'où son manque de désir auparavant alors qu'il ne regardait que les femmes ?

Quoi que put être la raison, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir posément, une partie de son esprit tourné vers ce besoin inassouvi. Il défit la ceinture de son pantalon et libéra sa verge de ce tissu devenu bien trop serré à son goût. Il glissa sa main dessus et ressentit un frisson de plaisir. Il continua à faire un lent va-et-vient dessus. Il se mit progressivement à gémir alors que les sensations se faisaient de plus en plus délicieuses. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et il se répandit dans sa main dans un grognement de volupté.

L'orgasme était total. Il resta dans les vapes un instant, facilement cinq bonnes minutes. Quand il revint à lui, il nettoya son sperme et se mit à réfléchir au retour de sa libido. Avant de se pencher sur le côté homosexuel de sa réponse qui demanderait une longue introspection, il choisit dans un premier temps de relire quelques livres sur la grossesse et ses conséquences.

Au bout de deux jours de lecture, il maudit une énième fois le fœtus dans son ventre. Pour le reste, il allait devoir y réfléchir longuement. L'homosexualité n'était pas une chose très bien vue à son époque. Ou du moins, à ce niveau-là, il devait admettre avoir les préjugés moldus. Chez les sorciers, les grossesses masculines étaient possibles depuis quelques siècles grâce à l'invention d'une potion. Mais jusqu'alors, Voldemort ne s'était jamais posé la question. Pour lui, un homme se devait d'être avec une femme… Mais maintenant qu'il était marié à Potter et qu'en plus il avait eu une réaction physique en le voyant sortir à moitié à poil de la salle de bain, il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions !

xXxXxXx

Cela faisait un mois depuis qu'il avait redécouvert son penchant pour le sexe et il avait dû se satisfaire plus d'une fois. Par Salazar… Potter ne savait pas comment il pouvait être sexy en ne faisant rien de spécial. Juste être là, à lire au soleil, et Voldemort le trouvait tellement mignon et craquant, … à croquer littéralement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher au point que cela devenait lourd ! Il avait envie de plus, de bien plus !

Il pensait qu'il ne tournait plus très rond dans sa tête ! Parce qu'il souhaitait n'était pas vraiment dans le sens de Lord Voldemort, puissant mage noir le plus craint du siècle. C'était plutôt dans le sens humiliant de Lady Voldemort Potter, épouse de Lord Harry Potter… Cela l'horripilait et l'excitait en même temps. Il voulait Potter en lui !

Par tous les grands mages et sorciers, par Magia elle-même, que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide ! Car il était absolument hors de question qu'il aille demander à Potter ! Même s'il le souhaitait vraiment au plus profond de lui, il n'oserait jamais l'avouer ! Il était Lord Voldemort. Ou il l'avait été … Rien que le principe d'agir comme une épouse était … dégradant. Alors pour le moment, il se satisfaisait tant bien que mal tout seul et des deux côtés. Et il le faisait souvent, maudite libido…. !

Il espérait que cela se calmerait d'ici les prochains mois car il ne tiendrait plus à ce rythme ! Encore six mois qu'il devait tenir avant l'accouchement et normalement tout reviendrait dans l'ordre. Oh Merlin, qu'il le souhaitait ! Tout était plus simple avant sa grossesse … Rien ne serait plus comme avant mais au moins, il aurait toute sa tête sans les hormones pour la retourner et le rendre plus Poufsouffle que jamais !

Il discutait politique avec Drago Malfoy qui était en visite au chalet quand son regard de braise se porta une fois de plus sur Potter. Ce dernier était en compagnie d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds au comportement bien étrange. Ils discutaient de choses étranges qui étaient complètement farfelues qui dépassaient l'entendement du mage noir.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il au jeune Sang-Pur.

Le regard acier se porta sur la blonde qui était à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

« C'est **Loufoca** Lovegood, » répondit immédiatement Drago Malfoy avant de se mettre à hurler d'indignation.

Il était en effet suspendu dans les airs par les chevilles.

« Potter ! » s'époumona-t-il ensuite.

« Oui, la Fouine ? »

« Fais-moi descendre ! »

« Tu es capable de te défaire d'un sort aussi simple, la Fouine. Mais cela t'apprendra à insulter mon amie. C'est _Luna_ Lovegood. »

Voldemort ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Au grand dam du jeune Malfoy, le mage noir riait de sa position particulièrement humiliante. Il la trouvait relativement amusante, la tête en bas, les joues rougissant sous les effets de la gravité. Il devait l'admettre que le Sang-Pur l'avait cherché en insultant de toute évidence une amie de Potter. Le mage noir lui-même n'oserait plus sans avoir une bonne raison. Ou alors il surveillerait sa manière de le dire.

Le jeune blond se libéra du _levicorpus_ et provoqua le Gryffondor en duel. Ce dernier accepta sur le champ et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent dans le jardin, sous le regard curieux de Voldemort et celui rêveur de Luna Lovegood.

Les deux hommes se débrouillaient bien mais sans surprise, Potter était un bien meilleur duelliste que le jeune Malfoy. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être son compagnon de vie. Il n'était pas avec un faible… Voldemort se fustigea mentalement d'avoir une fois de plus une pensée Poufsouffle. Il était Voldemort, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, il était le plus grand mage noir du siècle… Il n'avait pas à avoir de tels sentiments ! Les sentiments étaient pour les faibles ! Quoi que puisse dire Potter pour le convaincre du contraire !

Malgré ce rappel mental de qui il était, il ne put contrôler son corps. Il avait de nouveau cette chaleur dans son bas ventre… Il soupira.

_« Vous devriez demander à Harry de vous aider avec cela. Il est votre compagnon après tout. Il pourra certainement comprendre. »_

_« Va-t'en, Quentin. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. »_

_« Comme vous voulez. »_

Le lézard s'avança sur la balustrade et vint saluer la jeune femme à côté de Voldemort. Cette dernière lui donna quelques insectes morts.

« _Merci, gente dame, »_ fit Quentin une fois repu. « _Peut-être pourriez-vous convaincre cet idiot de se déclarer. »_

 _« Deux choses, misérable lézard, »_ siffla Voldemort en lui jetant un regard noir. « _La première, je ne te permets pas de m'insulter. La seconde, elle ne te comprend pas. Elle n'est pas fourchelangue. »_

_« Dans ce cas, traduisez pour moi. »_

_« C'est cela, compte dessus et bois de l'eau claire, maudit lézard ! »_

« Votre tête grouille de joncheruines, » fit soudain Luna Lovegood.

Le mage noir porta sur elle son regard de braise.

« Plaît-il ? »

« Votre tête, elle grouille de joncheruines, » répéta-t-elle.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus ciel. Elle avait le regard étrange.

« Que sont les joncheruines ? »

« Luna ! »

Maudit Potter ! Voldemort se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Apparemment Potter venait de finir son duel. Il était victorieux naturellement. En voyant l'état du jeune Malfoy, il lui indiqua où se trouvait le laboratoire à potions afin qu'il prenne le nécessaire pour se soigner. Il n'alla pas l'aider par contre. Il n'était pas gentil. Il retourna plutôt s'asseoir dans le fauteuil auprès du feu.

Malfoy ne le rejoignit pas, préférant prendre congé suite à sa défaite cuisante et il se retrouva seul. Au moins, Voldemort n'était pas totalement entouré de Gryffondor. Luna Lovegood, malgré ses élucubrations étranges, restait une Serdaigle. A entendre les deux jeunes discuter ensembles, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Malfoy l'avait surnommée Loufoca.

Il se lança dans la lecture d'un nouveau roman pour s'occuper. Il fut rejoint par Nagini une petite heure plus tard. Elle était venue se lover autour de lui pour somnoler un peu au chaud. Il l'entendit rapidement souffler doucement contre son cou, sifflant parfois des paroles incompréhensibles, même pour lui. Peut-être étaient-ce ses ronflements ? C'était apaisant. Il continua à lire tout en lui caressant distraitement les écailles avec douceur.

Deux heures plus tard, Miss Lovegood vint vers lui d'un pas feutré et posa un doigt fin sur ses propres lèvres alors qu'elle jetait un regard amusé vers Nagini. Elle n'allait rien dire pour ne pas la réveiller. Il fit un hochement de tête silencieux pour la saluer. Il la vit lui tendre un morceau de parchemin vers lui. Il hésita une seconde avant de s'en emparer, curieux. La jeune sorcière partit en souriant tout en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

Voldemort jeta un regard vers Potter et vit ce dernier secouer la tête, une expression amusée sur le visage. Le mage noir releva un sourcil. Le Gryffondor secoua à nouveau la tête et lui fit un geste silencieux pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien avant de sortir. La curiosité de Voldemort monta d'un cran et il ouvrit le morceau de parchemin.

_Voldemort,_

_Pour éviter de vous vexer ou d'aller en désaccord avec la loi, je préfère ne pas employer de titre. Harry m'a transmis un petit message de Quentin. Ce lézard a une conversation intéressante. Il a quelques perles de sagesse à partager avec vous, semble-t-il. Harry lui-même ne semble pas comprendre certaines choses. Peut-être devriez-vous l'y aider … Vous êtes plus âgé et certainement, si pas plus sage, au moins plus avisé._

_Sinon, même si Harry a le cœur sur la main, il est aussi nul que vous en relations humaines. Vous devriez vous ouvrir mutuellement l'un à l'autre. Cela devrait certainement vous aider._

_Cordialement,_

_Luna Lovegood._

_PS : Vous devriez faire quelque chose contre ces joncheruines._

Voldemort releva un sourcil. Il ignorait toujours ce qu'étaient les joncheruines. Il poserait la question à Potter plus tard. Tout comme ils devraient avoir une sérieuse discussion. Il se demandait quel message Quentin avait transmis à cette jeune femme et, surtout, ce que Potter en avait compris. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas été aussi direct que lorsqu'il s'était adressé à lui quelques heures plus tôt sinon il serait dans la bouse d'hippogriffes !

Il reprit sa lecture mais il n'avait pas l'esprit tout à fait tranquille.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort savourait en silence son assiette de poisson pané. Potter était vraiment bon en cuisine. Un vrai cordon bleu. Il réfléchissait à comment entamer la discussion. Il avait remarqué que s'il ne l'engageait pas, le Gryffondor restait dans le silence. Ce n'était pas dérangeant, tout au contraire. Le mage noir appréciait ce silence. Mais ce n'était pas en gardant la bouche close qu'il aurait des réponses à ses questions…

Il réfléchit alors à comment commencer ….

« Est-ce que tu sais par hasard ce que sont les joncheruines ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

« Toi, tu as parlé avec Luna, » fit Potter en réponse, un sourire amusé. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Des bestioles invisibles qui t'embrouillent le cerveau selon elle. Mais Hermione n'a jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque. Elle pense que Luna les a inventés. »

« Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il se passe de drôles de choses autour de Luna parfois. Et puis, on est dans le monde magique. Tout le monde ne peut pas voir les sombrals… Pourquoi pas des joncheruines ? Il faut peut-être un outil spécifique pour les voir … ou un don. Va savoir… Tant que ce n'est pas dangereux, je ne me tracasse pas de trop. »

Voldemort réfléchit un instant et devait admettre que cette théorie était … intéressante.

« Elle m'a dit que tu avais traduit un message de Quentin pour elle. »

« Moui… pourquoi ? »

« Elle m'en a touché un mot dans son message mais n'a pas été plus précise. Tu peux me dire de quoi il en retournait ? »

« Encore une phrase philosophique… »

« J'aimerais l'entendre malgré tout. »

« Demande lui, je ne me souviens plus trop. Il en sort tellement tous les jours qu'à la longue si je ne percute pas tout de suite, j'enregistre pas. Enfin pas tout… »

' _Me voilà bien avancé…'_

« Je vois… Sinon que t'a dit Miss Lovegood ? »

« Plein de choses, » soupira Potter en levant les yeux au plafond. « Elle est passé des joncheruines présents dans ma tête à une histoire de troupeau de Ronflak Cornus présent derrière sa maison en passant par le fait que je ne sais pas parler aux autres et … oh ! Tu aurais vu par hasard des gnomes dans le jardin ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était fait mordre. »

« Euh … non. Avec Nagini, c'est peu probable. La seule créature qu'elle ne mangera pas dans les environs, c'est bien Quentin… »

« Okay. »

Ils mangèrent encore quelques instants en silence.

« Est-ce que tu prévois quelque chose pour Noël ? » demanda ensuite le Gryffondor.

Voldemort releva un sourcil.

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à célébrer une fête moldue ? »

« Est-ce que … est-ce ça te dérange si j'invite quelques personnes pour fêter Noël ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux. C'est toi qui est le chef, après tout, » termina-t-il avec fatalité.

Potter soupira.

« Voldemort, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ça. Je ne suis pas du genre à donner des ordres aux gens. Parfois je le fais mais ce n'est qu'en de rares occasions et pour une bonne raison. »

« Comme le jour où tu as refusé que j'appelle Severus pour te soigner. Je ne vois pas la bonne raison là-dedans. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… »

« Tu n'as pas cherché à m'expliquer non plus, Potter, » rétorqua le mage noir. « Je ne suis pas un stupide Gryffondor sans cervelle. J'ai par ailleurs bien malgré moi quelques expériences avec les Moldus. Je doute que tu puisses me surprendre ou que je ne puisse pas comprendre ta situation. Enfin, sauf peut-être le fait que tu te laisses frapper sans te défendre face à l'un d'eux. »

« Très franchement, je ne sais pas trop. Ce n'est qu'avec qu'eux que je suis comme ça. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis 1981. »

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans le regard de Voldemort. Il vivait cela depuis qu'il avait tué ses parents.

« J'ai toujours été traité comme un monstre mais ils ne m'ont jamais dit que j'étais un sorcier. J'étais juste un anormal. Soi-disant le fils d'un ivrogne et d'une prostituée morts dans un accident de voiture… »

« Je ne respectais pas tes parents en tant que personnes, surtout pas ta Sang-de-Bourbes de mère mais … c'est bien deux qualificatifs que je n'aurais pas choisis pour les définir. »

« Eh bien, j'y ai cru pendant longtemps, » continua Potter sans se formaliser de l'insulte. « Jusqu'à mes onze ans et qu'Hagrid vienne me chercher pour me faire découvrir le monde magique. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là. Mais malgré cela, les choses n'ont jamais vraiment changé avec ma famille. J'avais toujours les corvées, peu de nourriture, enfermé dans la seconde chambre de Dudley quand ils m'ont sorti du placard. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de placard ? »

« C'était ma chambre on va dire, » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. « Ils m'ont fait emménager dans la chambre parce que la lettre d'inscription disait 'placard sous l'escalier'. Ils croyaient que les sorciers les espionnaient, » termina-t-il en ricanant, amer. « J'aurais bien aimé. »

« Et Dumbledore t'a fait retourner là-bas ? » fit Voldemort, surpris. « Tu me fais marcher. »

« Même pas. Quand je lui en ai parlé, il a dit que j'exagérais et que je devais juste faire attention à ne pas énerver mon oncle. Je n'ai compris que plus tard que c'était à cause de la protection du sang de ma mère. Une vie d'esclavage auprès des Dursley contre ma survie pour pouvoir te vaincre … Un petit sacrifice pour le plus grand bien. »

« Mais maintenant, tu ne vis plus auprès de ces Moldus. Pourquoi encore te laisser faire ? »

« Par habitude, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été tétanisé par ta présence. J'avais peur, mais je ne suis jamais resté … figé … devant toi. Mais face à mon oncle ou à sa sœur … Rien que les entendre … je me retrouve comme si j'avais encore sept ans et que je dormais toujours dans ce placard. Je n'arrive juste pas à me défaire de ça. »

« Pourquoi avoir répondu à leur lettre alors, si tu savais comment cela allait se passer ? »

« Tu vas encore me traiter de faible… »

« Tu es à la fois fort et faible, Potter. Ce que je veux, c'est comprendre tes actions. »

Le Gryffondor soupira.

« Ohana. »

« Plait-il ? »

« C'est une phrase stupide que j'ai entendu plusieurs fois. Juste … Ohana. **Ohana signifie famille. Et la famille veut dire que personne ne doit être abandonné ou oublié.** Je suis un orphelin et les Dursley sont la dernière famille qu'il me reste. Maintenant tu en fais partie aussi mais … Voilà, s'ils demandent de l'aide, je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je vais tout faire pour eux mais je ne peux pas les ignorer. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as accepté aussi facilement quand je suis venu demander ton aide à Gringott's ? » demanda Voldemort qui commençait à comprendre son époux.

« Oui, entre autres choses. Si seul ta vie était en jeu, je n'aurais rien fait. Mais tu as dit que cet enfant était le mien et que vos deux vies étaient en danger. Je ne peux pas laisser un enfant mourir, encore moins le mien. Bien que seul Merlin sait comment il a été conçu ! »

« Probablement la combinaison de sorts que j'ai reçus lors de notre dernier combat, » soupira le mage noir. « C'est le seul moment qui concorde avec sa conception. Maintenant lesquels ? Je suppose que cela restera le plus grand mystère de l'univers… »

Potter eut un léger sourire amusé. Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence.

« Donc, pour Yule, tu prévois d'inviter tes amis. »

« Pas que des Gryffondors, » tenta de rassurer le jeune homme.

« Severus peut venir ? »

« Naturellement qu'il peut venir ! Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de t'amuser non plus ! Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux ! Je ne suis ni un bourreau ni un geôlier … Tu veux du dessert ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer, ce soir ? »

« Tarte aux fraises et crème anglaise. »

« Je peux ajouter des noix de pécan et des arachides ? »

« Hmmm… oui. Tant que c'est toi qui les manges. Je ne supporte pas les arachides. » Voldemort releva un sourcil. « Je suis allergique aux cacahuètes, » développa Potter en haussant des épaules.

« Donc, tout ce que j'avais eu à faire pour me débarrasser de toi durant toutes ces années, c'était de te donner des cacahuètes. Par Salazar, si j'avais su ça … »

Le mage noir retomba sur sa chaise, surpris. Potter rit doucement.

« Je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits non plus. J'ai juste prévenu les elfes à Poudlard pour ne jamais en avoir dans mes plats. Pour le reste, je fais toujours attention. Dudley a déjà essayé plusieurs fois de me donner des cacahuètes. Il n'a jamais réussi. Je doute que tu aurais réussi. »

« Je suis un Serpentard ! » s'offusqua Voldemort.

« Et moi un fils de maraudeur, » répliqua le Gryffondor, amusé. « La cacahuète est l'une des seules choses que je vérifiais à chaque fois pour ma survie. Je doute sincèrement que tu aurais réussi. Enfin … On ne le saura jamais... Bon appétit.»

Potter venait de servir un morceau de tarte et avait sorti les noix de pécan et les arachides pour le mage noir. Ils savourèrent leur dessert dans le calme avant d'aller au salon pour jouer une partie d'échecs.

Voldemort avait découvert que le jeune homme n'était pas spécialement un mauvais joueur. Il n'était pas un excellent adversaire mais il savait se défendre. Ils avaient fini quelques fois sur un match nul. Mais il n'avait encore jamais perdu une partie face au Gryffondor.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort était dans son bain à profiter de l'eau chaude. Il commençait à avoir froid ces derniers temps. Surtout la nuit, à un tel point, qu'il avait déjà plusieurs fois rejoint la chambre de Potter, prétextant que son enfant avait besoin de sa présence et qu'il voulait dormir. Le Gryffondor ne disait rien et lui laissait de la place dans son lit. Ce matin encore, il s'était réveillé dans les bras de son époux. Il s'était levé en silence sans le réveiller.

Le mage noir ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela mais il se sentait à chaque fois mieux, au chaud et protégé. Comme il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il remit cela une fois encore sur le compte des hormones et priait Magia pour que cela cesse dès que ce maudit fœtus sortirait de son corps. Encore cinq mois … Plus que cinq mois et tout cela serait fini. Du moins la partie la plus humiliante.

Il sortit de l'eau et s'habilla d'une robe sorcière ample, comme toujours, pour cacher cet affreux souaffle qu'il avait sous sa chemise. Ce soir était Yule, ou du moins la fête moldue qui y était associée. Sans les rituels… Dans son état, il ne pouvait pas les faire mais c'était bien une chose qu'il apprendrait à Potter dès qu'il serait capable de les faire lui-même. Il fallait honorer Magia. C'était ce qu'il reprochait aux Moldus et Nés-Moldus. Ils l'avaient oubliée, jugeant ces rites si importants comme païens et démoniaques, pour honorer un dieu qui n'existait pas.

Il descendit au salon et rejoignit Severus qui était déjà présent. Il avait le visage impassible. Il attendait simplement avec l'échiquier devant lui. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils enchaînèrent plutôt partie sur partie en attendant que la journée s'écoule et qu'ils arrivent en soirée. Voldemort avait hâte d'être à demain et de ne plus être dans cette ambiance festive et un brin maladive. Il était sûr que quelque part, c'était la même chose pour le Maître des Potions.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Lupin ? » fit soudain Severus d'une voix calme mais avec une touche de haine et de froideur.

Voldemort leva les yeux et remarqua le Loup-Garou qu'il avait déjà plusieurs fois rencontré ces derniers mois, un ami du père de Potter. Il s'était installé dans le canapé et les regardait simplement jouer en silence.

« Tonks, Neville, Luna et Harry sont partis voir quelques créatures dans la forêt, » répondit simplement le Maraudeur. « Je ne vais pas gâcher leur plaisir en les faisant fuir… Etre un loup-garou peut être assez pénible des fois… »

Aucun mot ne fut ajouté et le calme revint dans le salon confortable du Chalet Lézardé. Et les parties se succédèrent encore. Lupin avait sorti un livre pour s'occuper.

Potter et ses amis rentrèrent tard dans l'après-midi et le Gryffondor mit immédiatement le four en route pour les amuse-gueules. Voldemort les écouta distraitement parler. Les plus jeunes discutaient gaiement de choses et d'autres. Il entendit vaguement cette Miss Lovegood parler de hyskis. Encore des créatures dont il ignorait tout… Étaient-elles réelles ou sortaient-elles de son imagination ? Un autre mystère à résoudre. Potter avait des amis étranges …

« A table, les asociaux ! » fit la voix joyeuse de Tonks.

« On arrive, ma chérie, » répondit directement Lupin en fermant son livre.

Voldemort soupira et se leva. Il fut pris d'un vertige et perdit l'équilibre. Il sentit deux paires de bras le rattraper et il croisa le regard chocolat du Loup-Garou. Le Gryffondor avait une ride sur le front. Le mage noir retrouva rapidement pied et se dégagea de la prise de Severus et Lupin.

« Ça va, » dit-il directement, un peu froidement.

« Vous devriez manger un morceau, » fit le Maître des Potions. « Vous n'avez rien avalé cet après-midi. »

Voldemort fit mouvement sec de la tête et se dirigea vers la table où Potter avait placé les plateaux avec les amuse-gueules. Il y avait de tout.

« Je peux avoir des crocos-gélatines ? » demanda soudain Tonks en faisant des yeux de chiots à Lupin.

« Décidément, nous sommes envahis par les hormones ici ! » rit doucement Potter. « Voldemort, je peux partager tes crocos-gélatines ? »

« Seulement si tu m'en rachètes demain matin à la première heure. Et que tu me passes maintenant le pot de beurre d'arachides ! »

Voldemort fut satisfait de voir ce dernier flotter jusqu'à lui et en mit directement sur son petit pain fourré au saumon. Il le savoura en silence alors que les autres parlaient et accaparaient la conversation. Il eut le plaisir de voir une petite joute verbale entre Severus et Lupin. Les deux étaient encore comme chien et chat depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard apparemment…

Parfois, il répondait à une question mais il préférait clairement garder le silence. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Encore moins que Severus. C'étaient les amis de Potter. Pas les siens.

Amis … Il se retint de grogner à cette idée. Voldemort n'avait pas d'amis. Il avait des relations ! L'amitié était pour les faibles, tout comme les sentiments. Cela n'apportait rien.

A la fin du repas, les deux Serpentards s'écartèrent des autres pour retourner auprès du feu et leur partie d'échecs. Ils entendirent le Loup-Garou raconter quelques frasques sur les Maraudeurs, pour le plus grand plaisir et amusement des plus jeunes.

« Merlin ! C'était vous, ça aussi ?! » s'exclama soudain Severus. « J'ai eu des paillettes dans les cheveux pendant un mois ! »

Toute la maisonnée était pliée en deux et même Voldemort ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus amusé sur les lèvres à l'idée d'imaginer le Maître des Potions avec des paillettes.

Alors que l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux venait de sonner, le mage noir sortit prendre l'air. Il n'avait rien prévu pour les autres. Il n'avait rien acheté et il était certain de ne rien recevoir. Et il ne voulait pas assister à plus d'effusions de sentiments et autres mièvreries.

Il fut surpris de voir Potter arriver avec deux petits paquets pour lui. Il releva un sourcil.

« Celui-ci est de moi, » expliqua-t-il en lui tendant un vert sombre avec un simple ruban d'argent sans fioriture. « Et celui-là de Luna. »

Celui de la jeune fille était emballé dans un papier jaune canari très flashy qui faisait extrêmement mal aux yeux. Voldemort n'avait pas des masses envie de l'ouvrir rien qu'à le regarder.

« Je n'ai rien à offrir, » fit-il en regardant son époux dans les yeux.

« Je sais. Et Luna s'en doute, je pense. Mais cela ne nous a pas empêché de t'en offrir un. On en avait l'envie. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Je suppose qu'ils ne savent pas trop quoi t'offrir au vu de qui tu étais… Même si tu n'es plus totalement le même d'y a quelques mois, la terreur et l'horreur que tu leur as inspirées doivent encore être très présentes dans leur tête… Ils ne doivent pas te connaître. »

« Et toi, tu me connais ? »

« Assez oui. » Voldemort leva un sourcil dubitatif. « Je sais qui était Tom Jedusor. Je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas ce nom et ce qu'il représente et je pense pouvoir comprendre pourquoi. Et je sais aussi que le Voldemort avec qui je vis depuis notre mariage commence sérieusement à me sortir par le haricot avec ses mensonges… »

« Mes mensonges ? »

« Tu sais… Tu as accès à mon esprit. Mais moi aussi j'ai accès au tien. Le lien mental va dans les deux sens… » Le mage noir se tendit. « Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu viens te réfugier dans mon lit … »

Potter soupira et rit doucement.

« Je sais que tu as peur… »

« Je n'ai p… »

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. » Voldemort se pinça l'arête du nez mais garda le silence. « Je sais que tu as peur des sentiments que tu commences à ressentir. Tu ne devrais pas. Si jamais tu as des questions à poser à ce sujet, à moi, ou même à Luna si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, on sera à l'écoute. Au pire, il y a Quentin ! Il peut être un excellent médiateur et de très bon conseil… Enfin, quand il ne s'exprime pas par maximes et autres proverbes… »

« Je n'ai pas de problèmes à les comprendre, en général. »

« Tu en as de la chance…, » soupira Potter. « J'ai l'impression d'être un idiot inculte quand il parle comme ça. »

Le mage noir ne préféra pas répondre à ce que venait de lui dire son époux au sujet de ses sentiments étranges qu'il rejetait. Il attrapa alors les deux cadeaux et ouvrit d'abord le vert. Il y retrouva à l'intérieur deux objets. Le premier était un médaillon en argent simple, gravé de runes protectrices. Le second par contre, il le connaissait bien. Il s'agissait du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Son horcruxe.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » demanda-t-il directement en le lui montrant.

Le jeune homme y jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Oh ! Dumbledore a découvert ton petit secret, Monsieur je veux devenir immortel, » rit doucement Potter. « Il a commencé à les chercher, puis il m'a intégré dans cette quête. Il avait besoin de mon aide pour la grotte… »

« Qui a bu ? »

« Il m'a demandé de l'obliger à boire…, » grimaça Potter. « Ce n'était pas beau à voir ni à entendre. Quant aux inferi … c'était flippant ! » Voldemort eut un rictus amusé. « Mais le médaillon était un faux. »

« Comment cela ? » fit le mage noir en fronçant les sourcils. « Je peux t'assurer que c'est le vrai. »

« Oui, mais lui, je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans la grotte mais à Square Grimmaurd … Kreattur le gardait précieusement pour son Maître. »

« Son Maître ? »

« Regulus Black. Il a découvert ton secret après avoir vu ce que tu as fait à son elfe. Il l'aimait beaucoup tu sais… »

« Tu sais ce que je pense de l'amour, » soupira Voldemort. « Où est Regulus Black ? »

« Mort par les inferi, » répondit Potter. « Enfin … Je pense qu'il est temps que tu le récupères. »

« Maintenant que tu sais que je suis immortel, que vas-tu faire quand tu approcheras de la mort ? Je redeviendrai le mage noir que j'étais et tu le sais. »

« Eh bien, Dumbledore avait une théorie intéressante mais seul toi peux vraiment la vérifier puisqu'il s'agit de ta magie... »

« Je serai curieux de savoir quelles élucubrations ce vieux fou a encore inventées. »

« La prophétie dit que tu m'as marqué comme ton égal, Voldemort. »

« Et alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire de moi ton égal ? »

« Le fait que tu aies du pouvoir. Tu es un Sang-Mêlé comme moi. Je ne sais pas trop, » avoua le mage noir. « Il y a tellement de possibilités. Et la divination est une branche obscure de la magie alors … difficile à dire. » Il soupira. « Quelle est la théorie de Dumbledore ? »

« Que techniquement, une part de moi vient de toi. »

« Quoi ? » fit Voldemort en relevant les sourcils.

« Ce lien mental qui nous unit, ce n'est pas normal. Comme ce n'est pas normal que je puisse parler fourchelangue. Ces capacités viendraient de toi… »

« De moi, mais … non ! »

Voldemort se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que le Gryffondor lui disait.

« Apparemment, tu aurais fait de moi ton horcruxe. Enfin, inconsciemment. Sans doute un réflexe pour survivre. Ainsi tu m'as marqué comme ton égal, égal à toi-même… »

Voldemort soupira de dépit.

« Donc me voilà à supporter mon époux Gryffondor pour l'éternité… »

« Et je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas un pur Gryffondor, » rit doucement Potter.

« Tu es quoi d'autre ? »

« Je croyais que tu avais relevé le défi pour le deviner ? »

Le mage noir grogna, amusant un peu plus son époux. Il se porta alors sur le dernier cadeau qu'il avait reçu et en arrachant le papier de très mauvais goût. Il ouvrit une petite boîte où il découvrit une branche de gui.

« Oh merde… » fit Potter.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est du gui. »

« Merci, cela j'avais remarqué. »

Le Gryffondor soupira en secouant la tête alors qu'il jetait un regard à l'intérieur pour regarder son amie. Luna Lovegood lui faisait un petit sourire.

« Il y a une tradition à Noël. Quand deux personnes se retrouvent sous une branche de gui, elles doivent … s'embrasser. C'est intelligent de la part de Luna, puisque apparemment elle a compris elle aussi certaines choses. Je n'en suis même pas surpris… Mais ce n'est vraiment pas subtil… »

« C'est obligatoire ? »

« C'est la tradition, » répondit Potter. « Je ne t'obligerai pas si tu n'en as pas envie. »

« Le souci, Potter. C'est que mon esprit a envie de beaucoup de choses qui sont contradictoires avec ce que je ressens. A la longue, je ne sais plus trop de quoi j'ai envie. »

Tout en disant cela, Voldemort s'était assis sur le banc de bois un peu plus loin, à l'écart de la porte. Il ressentit immédiatement le sort de chaleur que son époux apposait sur lui avant de s'installer juste à côté. Ils observèrent les étoiles en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, le mage noir tenant toujours la branche de gui entre ses doigts osseux et les deux médaillons dans son autre main.

Il sentait son horcruxe pulser contre sa paume, tel un petit cœur qui bat. Il se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à ce que venait de lui annoncer Potter. Il était son horcruxe. Il était un peu sceptique à cela. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait consciemment. C'est pourquoi il se concentra sur le lien qui le reliait à son époux. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis très longtemps.

Il arriva finalement dans l'esprit de Potter. Il sentit ce dernier se tendre, surpris, avant de se laisser faire. Voldemort fut surpris de sentir un sentiment de confiance l'envahir. Le Gryffondor avait … confiance en lui ! Surprenant. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Lui qui pensait que son époux ne faisait que le supporter… Il était étonné de voir que l'homme ne cherchait qu'à lui laisser de l'espace pour se sentir à l'aise.

Le mage noir chercha plus loin dans l'esprit pour connaître les motivations de Potter et se sentit repousser. Il y mit alors plus de force.

' _Ne te méprends pas ! Je ne te repousse pas pour te cacher des choses. Je te repousse parce que tu me fais mal ! Apprends la douceur et tu pourras aller plus loin !'_

Frustré, Voldemort se tendit et sortit de l'esprit de son époux pour respirer plus posément et réfléchir. Etre doux n'était pas dans sa nature. Il était Voldemort ! Il était un mage noir ! Il …

' _Tu deviendras bientôt père, Voldemort. Tu auras une famille qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es toi et non pour ce que les gens pensent de toi. Cesse de te torturer l'esprit à penser que les sentiments sont pour les faibles et les rejeter pour ce qu'ils sont. Tu n'as plus à te cacher. Vis. Laisse-toi vivre et apprécie ce que la nature t'offre.'_

Le Serpentard se tourna pour croiser les deux émeraudes. Elles le fixaient, neutres. Comment Potter avait fait pour rentrer dans son esprit sans qu'il ne le remarque ? Rien que cette pensée fit sourire le Gryffondor.

« La force de l'habitude sans doute. Quand tes pensées tourbillonnent, cela me donne mal à la tête et je me sens comme aspiré. Je dois lutter pour rester dans ma propre tête. Faudrait sincèrement que je me mette à l'occlumancie… »

« Depuis combien de temps tu espionnes mes pensées comme ça ? »

« Je ne le fais pas consciemment, » répondit Potter avec honnêteté. « Quand tu t'énerves ou que tu es frustré, ma cicatrice me fait mal et … parfois, souvent même, ces deux derniers mois, j'ai été comme happé dans ta tête. Il y a des choses qui m'ont … surpris … on va dire … »

Le jeune homme avait pris une teinte pivoine. Il releva un sourcil et se glissa dans son esprit. Il se vit alors lui-même se masturber.

« Par Salazar… »

« Je n'ai pas voulu regarder et je te jure que dès que j'ai pu sortir de ta tête, je l'ai fait. Oh Merlin ! »

Il sentit la gêne de son compagnon pour avoir envahi sa bulle d'intimité. Aucun dégoût ne ressortait par le lien.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens ça pour toi. Je n'avais plus ressenti ce genre de choses depuis que j'ai ce corps … C'est le fœtus. »

« Je ne te demande pas de te justifier, Voldemort. C'est la nature humaine qui fait ça. J'ai lu les livres moi aussi. Enfin … heureusement que je m'étais déjà questionné sur ma sexualité à Poudlard … Sinon, je serais dans de beaux draps. »

Le mage noir releva un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Il ressentit un coup. Il grogna, attirant un petit rire de Potter. Ce dernier se colla plus à lui, par habitude, et posa sa main sur le ventre, vaguement guidé par celle de son époux.

« Je déteste quand il fait ça. »

« Je sais, » répondit le Gryffondor. « C'est pourquoi je réagis aussi vite presque à chaque fois. »

Ils entendirent un soupir et se retournèrent lentement. Ils virent Quentin à la fenêtre. Ils relevèrent un sourcil.

« _Décidément vous faites tout à l'envers ! »_ fit le lézard.

« _De quoi tu parles ?_ » demanda Potter.

« _Le mariage, c'est d'abord sous le gui et puis sur le houx mais vous ! Vous avez fait l'inverse. D'abord sur le houx et puis sous le gui ! »_

 _« Quentin pour ton information, on ne se mettra jamais sous quelque chose_ , » rétorqua le Gryffondor, amusé. Voldemort releva un sourcil. « _Nous ne serons pas sous le gui mais au-dessus ! »_

Après avoir dit cela, le jeune homme vint embrasser le mage noir sur la joue. Ce dernier fut surpris par l'audace de son époux et se figea. Il sentit également via le lien l'amusement mais aussi le désir de le laisser choisir d'aller plus loin. Potter lui laissait le choix. Il avait juste usé de son tempérament Gryffondor pour dérider un peu l'atmosphère.

Voldemort soupira et l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. Il se releva, tenant toujours ses cadeaux en main et vint embrasser son compagnon sur les lèvres. Un baiser chaste et le premier qu'ils échangeaient de tout leur mariage. Sous les étoiles… Il sentit Potter sourire alors qu'il lui rendait le baiser. Ils se relâchèrent et s'écartèrent, rougissant, un peu quand ils entendirent une voix féminine non loin de là.

« Oh … comme c'est romantique ! »

« Luna ! »

Potter se passa une main sur le visage, rouge de gêne. Plusieurs têtes sortirent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Hmm… Luna, » fit Neville. « Je pense que ces deux-là ont besoin d'intimité… Et si tu me racontais une de tes aventures avec les Ronflak ? Je suis sûr que Tonks adorerait ! »

Tout le monde retourna à l'intérieur, laissant l'étrange couple seul sur la terrasse.

« Vraiment pas subtile, » répéta Potter dans un murmure.

« Romantique ? » répéta Voldemort, entre surprise et indignation. « Ca n'a rien de … »

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre Luna, » le coupa doucement le Gryffondor. « Elle voit les choses différemment. Elle est encore plus positiviste que moi. Tu as bien entendu comment Malfoy et les autres la perçoivent. Ils la prennent pour une folle. »

« Les Serdaigles ont toujours été un peu originaux, du plus loin que je me souvienne, » fit le mage noir. « Mais pourquoi 'romantique' ? On n'est pas … » Il eut un frisson. « … amoureux ! »

« Je pense qu'elle faisait référence au baiser sous la voûte étoilée, » soupira Potter avec un sourire amusé, mais toujours les joues rosées. « Mais une leçon de vie avec Luna. Quand tu ne comprends pas au premier abord, ne cherche pas. Ou c'est la migraine garantie ! La réponse s'imposera d'elle-même avec le temps sans que tu viennes la chercher ou elle restera un éternel mystère comme les joncheruines ou les ronflaks cornus. On s'y fait à la longue. Mais j'aime bien Luna pour ça. C'est un rayon de soleil. »

« Et le romantique ? »

Potter rit doucement.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas chercher à comprendre. La réponse s'imposera d'elle-même un jour, je suppose. Moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de me casser la tête avec ça aujourd'hui. » Le jeune retourna s'asseoir sur le petit banc de bois. « Tu reviens regarder les étoiles avec moi ou tu rentres te réchauffer et discuter avec Snape ? »

Ne voulant pas affronter les questions des personnes à l'intérieur, en bon Serpentard, Voldemort vint s'installer à côté de son époux et ils regardèrent la voûte céleste ensembles une fois encore.

C'était une de leurs activités communes que le mage noir, d'une certaine manière, appréciait le plus. Le calme et la quiétude du moment et étrangement, la sécurité de la présence de Potter à ses côtés. Il se rebuta légèrement contre ce sentiment de faiblesse avant de sentir la main de son époux se serrer doucement sur son épaule. Voldemort lui jeta un regard mais le jeune homme regardait toujours les étoiles. Il soupira et se détendit un peu plus dans ses bras.

' _Quand tu ne comprends pas au premier abord, ne cherche pas. Ou c'est la migraine garantie ! La réponse s'imposera d'elle-même avec le temps sans que tu viennes la chercher'_

Voldemort allait appliquer les propos de Potter à la lettre mais pas pour Luna Lovegood, mais bien pour lui-même. Il ne se comprenait plus vraiment. Il cesserait de se poser des questions et vivrait sa vie comme elle venait. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

Fort de cette décision, il soupira d'aise dans les bras de son époux et se relaxa sous les étoiles.

xXxXxXx

« Je peux avoir des fraises et du chocolat ? » demanda Voldemort.

« A cette heure-ci ?! » fit Potter en regardant l'heure. « Ca va pas être possible. Les magasins sont fermés. »

« J'ai envie de fraise et de chocolat ! »

Il l'entendit soupirer.

« Très bien. Je vais voir si je peux te trouver ça. Mais je ne promets rien. Moi qui te croyais accro aux arachides … »

« Mais là, je veux du chocolat, » répéta le mage noir. « Du chocolat au lait, hein ! Surtout pas du noir ! »

« A tes ordres, » soupira à nouveau Potter. « Je rentre au plus vite. »

Voldemort attendit. Il observa l'heure, s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et attendit encore. Il s'allongea alors qu'il attendait toujours. Les heures défilaient. Il finit par s'endormir dans le canapé.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il trouva les fraises et le chocolat qu'il avait demandé ainsi qu'un jeune Gryffondor épuisé dans le canapé. Il dormait en ronflant doucement, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux. Le Serpentard se redressa lentement, sans un bruit et prit le plaid qui le recouvrait pour l'étendre sur son époux afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Quand il l'eut fait, il réfléchit un instant à pourquoi il avait fait cet acte purement Poufsouffle avant de se rappeler des paroles que Potter ne cessait de lui répéter depuis Noël, un mois auparavant. Ne pas réfléchir et vivre au jour le jour, profiter de chaque instant tel qu'il lui était offert.

Sur le moment, il avait songé que c'était la chose à faire. Il avait remarqué que le Gryffondor en faisait autant pour lui quand il s'endormait dans le canapé. C'était rare mais cela arrivait. Comme cette nuit, par exemple…

Il laissa là son époux épuisé par sa course nocturne et prit l'immense ravier de fraise et les tablettes de chocolat au lait et double lait. Il vit aussi du chocolat noir dans le lot avec un mot.

_Laisse-moi quand même quelques fraises pour demain, s'il te plait._

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry_

Le mage noir y songea un instant avant de finalement prendre un bol dans l'armoire et d'y laisser quelques fraises pour Potter. Il les laissa dans le frigo avec le chocolat noir. Il savoura ensuite lentement sa corbeille de fraise avec son chocolat.

« Tu as déjà essayé avec du chocolat fondu ? » demanda la voix ensommeillée du Gryffondor.

Voldemort leva la tête et vit Potter arriver en cuisine le rejoindre. Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Un petit rituel qui faisait étrangement du bien au mage noir sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais comme il appréciait cela, il le laissait faire tant que c'était à l'abri des regards. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un Poufsouffle en public. Il était l'héritier de Serpentard !

« Merci pour les fraises, » fit ensuite Potter en sortant son ravier du frigo avec son chocolat.

« Tu… tu avais demandé…, » répondit maladroitement le mage noir. « Du chocolat fondu ? »

Le jeune homme sourit alors qu'il sortait un petit poêlon de sous l'évier et y glissait une tablette de son chocolat.

« Je vais te faire goûter. Tu verras, c'est divin. Mais j'avoue préférer faire ça avec du noir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les autres chocolats… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Cela en fera plus pour moi, » sourit Voldemort à son tour, ravi de ne pas partager ses succulentes tablettes.

Elles étaient toutes à lui ! Nah ! Et au bébé aussi !

Bébé ?! Depuis quand pensait-il à ce dernier avec ce terme ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était en tout cas très récent. Il retint un soupir. Pas se poser de question et profiter. Profiter comme maître mot ! Il pouvait faire ça. Cela semblait simple.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé, » fit soudain le mage noir.

Potter tourna la tête, surpris.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda directement le Serpentard en voyant cela.

« Rien, » sourit le Gryffondor. « Juste … C'est la première fois que je t'entends t'excuser. Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas fait tant de bruits que cela. J'ai juste le sommeil léger. Reste des Dursley… »

Il coupa le feu et versa le chocolat fondu dans un petit bol. Il y trempa une fraise et la tendit vers son époux.

« Tiens, goûte ! »

Ne pouvant résister au fruit présenté devant son nez, Voldemort se laissa tenter par l'expérience. Il devait admettre que le chocolat chaud, fondant sur sa langue, mélangé au goût sucré de la fraise était juste exquis. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à cela plus tôt ?

« C'est délicieux, » dit-il simplement.

« Ravi que cela te plaise, » sourit Potter en s'asseyant juste à côté de lui. « Bon appétit. »

Ils mangèrent dans un silence paisible, riant doucement parfois quand ils voyaient leur partenaire mettre du chocolat fondu un peu partout. C'était étrange d'agir ainsi… Voldemort se sentait … différent. Était-ce bien ? Pouvait-il se le permettre ?

Non, Harry a dit pas de question !

Harry ?! Par les culottes en dentelle de Salazar ! Depuis quand pensait-il à lui par son prénom ?! Mais au final, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si gênant que cela. Juste surprenant. Deux ennemis devenus époux par le coup du sort. Qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, ou du moins commence à penser à lui de la sorte, allait dans l'ordre des choses. Harry lui-même l'appelait depuis longtemps par son prénom. Enfin… son surnom. Il n'aimait pas son prénom. Il ne l'avait plus aimé depuis qu'il avait su la vérité sur son père …

Il sentit un coup dans son ventre et il ne réagit pas avec autant de colère ou de violence qu'auparavant. Il passa juste sa main dessus et d'un hochement de tête, il autorisa Harry à poser sa main au même endroit. Le Gryffondor se leva et vint se coller dans son dos. Que Voldemort appréciait qu'il vienne se positionner ainsi. Il se sentait mieux dans ses bras, comme à l'abri. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il savourait une énième fraise au chocolat noir fondu.

Il vit l'autre main d'Harry se diriger vers le ravier de fraises et en prendre une. Il la fit tomber dans le chocolat fondu.

« Oups … désolé, » rit doucement le Gryffondor en essayant de récupérer sa fraise. « C'est juste pas facile de faire les deux en même temps. »

« Ne t'avise même pas de bouger de là, Potter, » fit le mage noir d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique et pourtant sans aucune animosité.

« Et comment je suis supposé manger ma fraise ? »

« Tu ne la manges pas ? » répondit Voldemort avec un sourire malicieux.

« J'ai été cherché tes fraises ! »

« Tout est dans le mot, Potter. Ce sont _mes_ fraises, » taquina le mage noir.

« Tu oserais me faire ça ? A moi ? Alors que je me plie en quatre pour toi ? Je suis prêt à satisfaire tous tes désirs et tu me laisses sur ma faim ! »

Le Serpentard releva un sourcil amusé alors qu'il se retournait lentement pour faire face à son époux.

« Tous mes désirs ? » répéta-t-il lentement.

« Dans la mesure où ils ne vont pas contre la loi et que c'est humainement voire magiquement possible, oui, tous tes désirs. Hermione m'a dit qu'il n'est jamais bon de contrarier une personne enceinte. »

« Je sens que je vais finir par apprécier cette Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Commence par ne plus l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe alors … On est des Sang-Mêlés. Parler de pureté du sang est stupide pour nous. On ne sera jamais pur. »

« Très bien, » soupira le mage noir. « Je consens à ne plus l'appeler ainsi mais … »

« Mais ? »

« En échange, je voudrais quelque chose de particulier. »

« Qui est ? »

« Toi. »

« Hmmm…. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, » fit Harry, perdu.

Voldemort le trouvait mignon, si naïf et innocent, encore un enfant pur dans le cœur. Comment avait-il pu survivre jusque-là ? Comment avait-il pu lui survivre et le défier à chaque fois ? Ce jeune garçon était un véritable mystère qu'il tardait de pouvoir résoudre.

« Alors je vais devoir t'expliquer, » répliqua-t-il dans un murmure à l'oreille de son jeune époux avant de venir glisser ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire douce, jusqu'à ses lèvres pour venir chercher un baiser.

Le mage noir l'embrassa lentement, sensuellement. Il n'était plus d'humeur à la brutalité depuis longtemps. Sa vie auprès d'Harry l'avait – il devait l'admettre – adouci. Sans doute sa grossesse aussi car rien ne serait arrivé sans elle. De plus, il se redécouvrait et s'étonnait lui-même de la bonne manière depuis quelques temps alors qu'il vivait avec le Gryffondor.

Ce dernier répondit au baiser avec plaisir mais Voldemort pouvait sentir qu'il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il se glissa contre lui et continua de l'embrasser avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand un mouvement involontaire du jeune homme caressa son bas ventre.

Ils cessèrent le baiser afin qu'ils puissent reprendre de l'air. Il vit les yeux émeraudes scintiller étrangement et il se glissa dans son esprit. Il y sentit plusieurs choses qui l'étonnèrent et il les apprécia telles qu'elles étaient. Harry était pur et inexpérimenté. Et il ressentait quelque chose de fort à son égard, quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à définir mais qui l'amenait à répondre à sa demande silencieuse. Et il y avait aussi de l'inquiétude de le blesser au vu de son état.

« Si on y va en douceur, je ne risquerai rien, » murmura Voldemort à son oreille. « Mais depuis le temps que cela me travaille, je serais curieux de savoir ce que cela donne. Et toi ? »

« D'accord mais … je n'y connais rien. »

« Je te guiderai alors. »

« Pas de torture, pas de meurtre et je suis tout à toi, » fit le jeune homme avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Ils croisèrent leurs doigts et approfondirent le baiser.

« _Il y a des chambres pour ça, »_ commenta Quentin, faisant cesser les deux hommes.

« _Comme si cela allait vous déranger, »_ répliqua Voldemort. « _Il n'y a pas de mur ni de porte dans la nature. »_

_« Je suis un gentleman et je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites dans le privé ! C'est indécent ! »_

Les deux sorciers levèrent les yeux au ciel et montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et se déshabillèrent lentement. Ils feraient les choses en douceur. C'était la première fois du Gryffondor et Voldemort n'était pas dans la meilleure forme pour faire des performances acrobatiques non plus. Après tout, il ne lui restait plus que quatre mois avant la fin et son souffle était de plus en plus court quand il s'agissait de se mouvoir.

Les caresses étaient douces, les baisers tendres, quant aux attentes, ils prirent leur temps pour se préparer. Les préliminaires furent longs mais délicieux, agrémentés d'explications pour guider Harry dans ses mouvements. Il était minutieux afin de ne pas blesser son époux. Voldemort en était un peu frustré mais aussi touché. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné à son égard. Et pourtant lui le faisait depuis le début.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il arrivait même à se demander si cette question valait la peine d'avoir une réponse en vue du bien-être qu'il ressentait en lui-même, dans son cœur, comme si quelque chose l'avait ravivé.

Harry vint se glisser derrière lui et le pénétra en douceur. Rien que le sentir en lui après en avoir rêvé, l'avoir si souvent souhaité, était tel que Voldemort faillit jouir sur le coup. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Le Gryffondor commença alors un lent va-et-vient des plus sensuels alors qu'il parsemait la peau pâle de son dos de baisers. Il faisait glisser sa main libre sur sa peau, le faisant encore plus frissonner.

Qui aurait cru que Voldemort apprécierait autant ? Pas lui, et pourtant …

Chaque coup sur sa prostate était un délice. Il ne voyait plus nettement les choses, plongé dans le plaisir de l'instant. La seule chose qui importait à ses yeux était son époux. Il s'arqua quand il vit des étoiles et se libéra dans un gémissement d'extase. Il sentit vaguement son compagnon en faire autant quelques coups de reins plus tard.

Harry se dégagea et les nettoya tous les deux mais ne cessa pas ses caresses tendres, témoignant à son mari tout l'amour qu'il était capable de ressentir. Voldemort s'y abandonna totalement. C'était étrange et pourtant il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Il s'endormit ainsi dans les bras de son époux avec le sentiment d'être à sa place pour la première fois dans sa vie. Il lui avait fallu plus de septante ans pour y arriver…

xXxXxXx

Voldemort était pensif alors qu'il laissait Severus l'ausculter. Le bébé allait bien et tout se passait pour le mieux. Même sa santé était bien meilleure qu'auparavant. Il avait à nouveau une certaine maîtrise sur sa magie même si elle était toujours légèrement perturbée par l'essence de son enfant à naître. Et il s'épuisait encore rapidement. Avoir le souffle court était devenu son quotidien. Mais il approchait du terme aussi alors c'était normal. Encore deux mois. Deux mois et il pourrait tenir son enfant dans ses bras.

Son enfant … Il eut un léger sourire à cette pensée. Harry l'avait vraiment changé. Il était devenu … Poufsouffle. Et même de cet état de fait, il n'en était plus offusqué. Le jeune homme avait tant fait pour lui. Que pourrait-il lui offrir en retour ? Il se demandait… Il caressa le médaillon que le Gryffondor lui avait offert et réfléchissait. Puis, en voyant son reflet dans le miroir, il eut une idée.

Il avait une apparence hideuse. Il avait perdu son beau visage charismatique, celui de sa jeunesse, il y avait bien longtemps. Les conséquences d'avoir été mort pendant un temps et de se nourrir essentiellement du venin de Nagini pendant plusieurs mois avant que Queudver puisse accomplir le rituel avec Harry dans le cimetière, il y avait de cela plus de trois ans.

« Severus, » dit-il.

« Oui ? »

« Crois-tu qu'il serait possible que je récupère mon ancienne apparence ? »

« Je … je dois faire des recherches pour cela et je n'ai aucune garantie à vous offrir. Sauf une. S'il s'avère que c'est possible, il vous faudra attendre le terme avant de tenter quoi que ce soit pour ne pas perturber le bébé avec des sortilèges lourds en conséquence ou des potions potentiellement toxiques. »

« Cela va de soi, » admit Voldemort en reportant son regard sur le miroir.

Qu'il aimerait récupérer son ancienne apparence. Et pas que pour lui. Harry serait certainement plus à l'aise avec lui s'il n'était pas aussi pâle, chauve et avec la peau écailleuse. Ils seraient un couple plus … normal ? Non pas normal ! Ils ne seraient jamais normaux. Mais plus commun, du moins en apparence.

Il sentit un coup dans sa vessie et s'excusa auprès du Maître des Potions. Il devait absolument aller à la toilette. Au final, c'était le dernier désavantage de la grossesse. Les coups de pieds dans sa vessie. L'enfant avait la possibilité de donner des coups partout ailleurs et ces trois derniers jours, il avait choisi pour cible sa vessie !

xXxXxXx

Voldemort était assis dans le salon, auprès du feu, à lire paisiblement un livre quand il entendit Quentin lui annoncer la présence de deux personnes dans le jardin. Le lézard connaissant bien l'apparence de leurs invités les plus fréquents, le mage noir fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il reconnut vaguement Ronald Weasley, un ami d'Harry. Et la femme qui l'accompagnait devait probablement être de sa famille à en juger la couleur de cheveux. Le même roux flamboyant.

Ce qui mit directement Voldemort mal à l'aise était le fait qu'ils tenaient leur baguette. La femme lança d'ailleurs un sort dans sa direction au moment même où elle l'avait vu derrière la vitre. Il réagit d'instinct et se protégea. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être propulsé en arrière suite au souffle de l'explosion et de sentir le choc dans son dos alors qu'il rencontrait le mur.

La douleur était légère. Sans doute la poussée d'adrénaline ainsi que la colère qui lui venait. Il se releva difficilement. Il savait parfaitement que malgré toute sa puissance, toute son habileté au duel, dans son état actuel, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Il devait fuir. Il jeta un œil vers la cheminée. Les deux rouquins qui venaient de pénétrer dans le chalet virent son regard et la femme lança un bombarda sur l'âtre, le faisant exploser.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, » ricana-t-elle. « Et une fois qu'on t'aura tué, Harry sera enfin libre de choisir qui il veut pour vivre sa vie. Un être aussi immonde que toi, l'assassin de ses parents … Il ne pourra jamais t'aimer ! Et toi tu seras toujours incapable d'éprouver des sentiments. Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur qui profite de n'importe quelle situation ! Un serpent ! »

Pendant qu'elle parlait et le menaçait, Voldemort chercha le lien avec son époux. Il ne le retrouvait pas facilement, comme si Harry était dans les vapes.

« Vous auriez dû réfléchir avant de venir ici m'attaquer. Harry saura ce que vous avez fait ! »

« Aucun risque. Harry dort paisiblement et il t'oubliera bien vite une fois qu'on t'aura effacé de la surface de la terre. »

« Que lui avez-vous fait ?! » siffla le mage noir qui sentait la colère et l'angoisse le serrer.

« Rien d'irréversible. Il n'aura aucune séquelle, » assura Ronald Weasley. « On ne pourra pas en dire autant de toi par contre. »

« Toi et ta misérable progéniture allez disparaître une fois pour toute ! » ajouta Ginevra Weasley avec un sourire supérieur. « Harry est à moi ! »

« Tu peux toujours rêver, » ricana à son tour Voldemort alors qu'il cherchait une solution pour sortir de cette impasse. « Quand bien même je disparaîtrais, tu ne pourras jamais satisfaire Harry, tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut où il le faut, jeune idiote. »

« _Endoloris. »_

Il tomba au sol sous la douleur. Des impardonnables ! Ils avaient le courage d'employer les impardonnables contre lui ! Il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Il serra ses doigts sur sa baguette et lança un sortilège de son cru avant de disparaître dans le couloir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il trouva refuge dans sa chambre. Il donna des ordres à Nagini en chemin pour qu'elle les distraie voire carrément les mordent si nécessaire. Son venin était mortel, Harry serait sans doute malheureux de voir ses amis morts mais légitime défense oblige … Et il était Voldemort.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Le doloris était dur à endurer. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour retrouver progressivement la maîtrise de ses membres. L'angoisse le serrait toujours. Et ajouté à cela, une douleur aiguë le prit au ventre. Il se plia en deux en grognant de douleur. Il sentit un liquide couler entre ses cuisses.

Il fallait naturellement qu'il accouche dans un moment pareil ! Il n'était pas si étonné que cela, en même temps. Le terme était proche. Ces idiots n'avaient fait que le provoquer un peu à l'avance, le laissant presque sans défense.

Il choisit alors, ne pouvant pas contacter Harry directement, de faire appel à trois personnes bien précises. Quoi que ces idiots puissent faire, ils ne pourraient jamais le séparer de ses mangemorts. La marque était toujours là. Il ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Il avait juste promis de ne plus faire de rassemblement. Il fit appel à Lucius, Severus et Drago. Ses derniers mangemorts encore libres. Ses amis ?

Il savait qu'il les ferait souffrir en utilisant la marque des ténèbres mais ils comprendraient l'urgence. Il ne l'avait plus utilisée depuis longtemps. Il les sentait déjà approcher. Ils seraient là bientôt.

La porte de sa chambre vola en éclats et la femme entra, furibonde.

« TON MAUDIT SERPENT A MORDU MON FRERE ! »

« Vous avez attaqué en premier, » siffla le mage noir autant de douleur que de colère.

Il peinait à tenir debout, appuyé contre la commode, une main sur son ventre, l'autre tenant sa baguette. Il était sur la défensive.

« Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait ! _Avada Ke_ … »

« _Protego ! »_ s'exclama le mage noir au bord de la panique.

« _Stupefix !_ » fit la voix de Drago.

La rouquine s'effondra au sol et Voldemort ne fut jamais aussi soulagé qu'en cet instant. Il fit un hochement de tête au blond avant de se laisser tomber lentement sur le sol, n'en pouvant juste plus. Le jeune homme comprenant qu'il y avait un problème appela immédiatement Severus. Ce dernier arriva rapidement.

« Ah ! Okay … Il va falloir contacter Potter. »

« Ils l'ont endormi, » siffla le mage noir en sentant une énième contraction. « Je ne sais pas où il est. »

« Je vais contacter Granger, » soupira Drago. « Elle saura certainement où le retrouver. »

« Je vais voir chez les Weasley, pour ma part, sait-on jamais, » ajouta Lucius après avoir jeté un regard inquiet sur Voldemort. « On va le retrouver. »

Severus hocha la tête et aida Voldemort à se redresser et l'allongea sur le lit.

« Comment l'ont-ils provoqué ? » s'enquit-il.

« Un foutu doloris ! » répondit Voldemort avant de grogner sous la douleur. « Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?! »

« Cela dépend des personnes, » répondit le Maître des Potions avec professionnalisme. « Certaines ressentent plus la douleur que d'autres. Et c'est pire pour un homme à ce que l'on dit. »

Le lit se teinta rapidement de rouge, faisant froncer les sourcils de Severus.

« Quoi ?! » siffla Voldemort, en sueur et commençant à voir flou.

« Cela se complique, » répondit-il, les lèvres pincées alors qu'il s'écartait pour écrire rapidement un message sur un bout de parchemin. »

« Tu peux …. Grrrr …. Tu peux y faire quelque chose ? »

« Une césarienne. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Poppy et Narcissa vont arriver. »

Voldemort hocha la tête et endura la douleur du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il reçut l'ordre que, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne devait surtout pas pousser. Et de préférence, garder ses jambes serrées. Mais ça faisait si mal… !

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de l'arrivée des deux sorcières jusqu'à ce que Narcissa lui appose un linge frais sur le front. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de regarder sur le côté. Il en fit de même et vit l'infirmière de Poudlard et Severus s'affairer autour de lui.

Le Maître des Potions vint lui apposer une fiole contre ses lèvres.

« La douleur va monter encore d'un cran, ceci va vous mettre dans les vapes. Je vous promets qu'on vous sauvera tous les deux. »

La voix de Severus était pressante mais aussi sincère. La lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux aussi. Voldemort accepta de boire sans le moindre problème, la douleur était telle qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il accepta l'obscurité et l'inconscience avec soulagement. Là, il ne souffrait plus.

xXxXxXx

Un petit gazouillis ainsi qu'un rire discret réveillèrent Voldemort. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer en grimaçant. La lueur était bien trop vive.

« _Harry, il se réveille, »_ siffla doucement Nagini.

Le mage noir sentit un poids léger se soulever de sa poitrine. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa le regard reptilien de son familier.

« _Comment te sens-tu, Beau Parleur ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

« _Encore dans le brouillard…, »_ marmonna-t-il lentement. « _Et j'ai encore quelques douleurs, »_ ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

« _Snape a mentionné que tu pourrais en avoir pendant encore quelques temps, »_ confia Harry en s'installant à côté de lui sur le lit, tenant leur bébé dans ses bras. « _Je suis désolé. Je me suis fait piéger. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils feraient ça. »_

 _« Dis-moi qu'ils sont morts, »_ siffla dangereusement Voldemort.

« _Pire, »_ répondit le Gryffondor, le regard colérique mais satisfait. « _Ils ont été condamnés à Azkaban pour quinze années avant de pouvoir sortir et être exilés dans le monde moldu sans plus aucun accès à notre monde. Ils seront sans baguette et complètement démunis, inoffensifs. »_

_« Comment en es-tu arrivé à décider cela ?! »_

_« Je n'ai rien décidé, »_ avoua Harry. « _Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à décider. J'ai laissé mon vote à Amélia Bones. J'ai confiance en son impartialité. Ils sont condamnés pour destruction de biens privés, attaque sur un homme enceint, tentative de meurtre sur ce même homme, et par conséquent, tentative de meurtre sur l'enfant qu'il portait. C'est un crime très grave, paraît-il … Et naturellement, puisque tu es marié à un Lord, qui plus est moi, les charges ont été sérieusement alourdies. Seule la pitié du reste de la famille Weasley m'a amené à demander à ne pas les condamner au baiser du détraqueur. »_

_« On en serait pourtant débarrassés ! »_

_« S'ils osent faire quoi que ce soit une fois libérés, là je les tuerais moi-même, »_ promit Harry. « _Personne ne touche à ma famille. Je leur accorde une deuxième chance. Mais c'est la dernière. »_

Sa voix était dure et empreinte de colère. Son visage aussi était déformé par la rage et le sentiment d'avoir été trahi.

« _La famille Weasley est mal à l'aise par rapport à toute cette histoire…. Ils voudraient s'excuser mais ne savent pas trop comment agir. »_

_« Hors de question que je m'approche de cette satanée famille tant que je suis pas capable de me défendre par moi-même. J'ai dû faire appel aux autres pour m'en sortir ! »_

_« Je sais, »_ sourit Harry. « _Et je suis content que tu l'aies fait sans quoi j'aurais perdu ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux et je serais certainement drogué au philtre d'amour. »_

Un autre gazouillis se fit entendre. Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux sur le petit poupon et sourit doucement.

« _Tu veux tenir ta fille ? »_ demanda-t-il doucement.

« _Oui, je veux bien. »_

Voldemort tendit les mains et se figea en observant ces dernières. Elles n'avaient plus cette pâleur et cet aspect reptilien. Harry sourit doucement.

« _Tes yeux ont changés aussi et d'ici quelques semaines tu auras probablement retrouvés tes cheveux, »_ lui informa-t-il.

_« Quoi ?! »_

Il porta sa main à son visage et il sentit immédiatement la différence. Il avait un nez ! Il avait retrouvé son nez !

« _Tu as retrouvé l'apparence de Tom, »_ fit Nagini

Voldemort regarda son familier, surpris. C'était une bonne nouvelle mais….

« _Comment ? »_

 _« Snape, »_ répondit Harry. « _Il m'a informé que c'était ce que tu voulais. J'ai exigé qu'il le répète sous veritaserum pour ne pas avoir ta mauvaise humeur sur le dos ! »_ fit-il ensuite. _« Il trouvait plus adapté de le faire à ce moment-là puisque tu souffrais déjà. Tu es resté inconscient pendant vingt-deux jours, le temps que les changements s'opèrent. »_

_« Vingt-deux jours ?! »_

_« Il y avait beaucoup de changement à faire, »_ rit doucement Harry en tendant la main dans le vide.

Un miroir flotta jusqu'à lui. Il le tendit à son époux qui le prit rapidement. Il lui fallut malgré tout quelques secondes avant d'avoir le courage de se regarder. Il avait toujours la peau pâle mais juste dû au manque de soleil. Il voyait un peu de duvet sous son menton et ses cheveux commençaient à peine à pousser. Il n'était plus chauve. Son nez droit était aussi de retour et ses yeux chocolat également. Il avait repris l'apparence de sa jeunesse. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir trente-cinq ou quarante ans.

Il glissa une main sur sa joue, n'y croyant pas vraiment, puis il fit un petit sourire. Il croisa ensuite le regard émeraude de son époux. Ce dernier l'observait, curieux de sa réaction.

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_« Rien, je m'attends à voir un basilic sortir de sous le lit. On dirait Tom. »_

_« Parce que je suis Tom_ , » soupira le mage noir, bien qu'amusé par l'idée d'avoir à nouveau un basilic comme animal de compagnie. _« Enfin, je l'étais. »_

 _« Tu pourrais le redevenir et laisser Voldemort aux oubliettes,_ » suggéra Harry en redressant leur enfant.

Son geste attira le regard chocolat sur la petite fille. Cette dernière observait le Serpentard de ses yeux verts émeraude. Il tendit les bras et le Gryffondor l'aida à la soulever pour la caser en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle avait quelques mèches sombres et gazouillait de joie. Voldemort glissa un doigt et se laissa saisir.

 _« Tu lui as donné un nom ?_ » demanda-t-il à Harry.

 _« J'ai songé à un nom mais j'attendais que tu te réveilles avant de le confirmer._ » Il posa son regard sur son époux attendant la suite. « _J'avais pensé à … Mérope Lily Potter. Ainsi aucune de nos mères ne serait oubliée. »_

Le mage noir regarda le Gryffondor, un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

« _C'est parfait_ , » murmura-t-il. « _Mérope …_ »

« _Voldemort… »_

 _« Tom,_ » interrompit doucement ce dernier.

Harry s'immobilisa quelques secondes, croisant son regard chocolat, avant de sourire.

« _Tom…,_ » répéta-t-il. _« Je t'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger même s'il faut que j'affronte ton ego encore et encore pour cela_. »

Le Serpentard sourit. Il était toutefois incapable d'en dire autant, pas qu'il ne ressentait pas l'envie de le faire aussi pour son époux mais il n'était pas homme à le dire. Mais son esprit parla pour lui. Harry sourit et se pencha sur lui.

« _Je sais_ , » murmura-t-il à son oreille en réponse à sa promesse silencieuse.

Il posa ensuite sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il s'écarta ensuite en entendant le ventre de Tom crier famine. Il rit doucement.

« _J'ai compris. Je vais te préparer à manger. Des crêpes, ça te va ?_ »

« _Oui, merci, Harry_. »

Il s'appuya contre son oreiller et reposa son regard sur sa fille qui suçait silencieusement son pouce. Elle était magnifique. Son cœur autrefois si froid fondait devant elle. Était-ce cela l'amour ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu le ressentir auparavant ? Comment avait-il pu le mépriser autant ? C'était si précieux ! Il remercia une fois de plus silencieusement Harry de lui avoir offert l'opportunité de comprendre.

Il sentit l'esprit du Gryffondor contre le sien, débordant d'amour, et aussi un brin amusé par ses réflexions. Et il y avait une promesse … Une promesse d'être toujours présent auprès de lui, de le soutenir en toute situation.

Tom sourit alors qu'il berçait sa petite Mérope, tout en observant du coin de l'œil Nagini se lover contre lui. Aujourd'hui commençait sa vie de famille.

xXxXxXx

Harry suivait son époux. Il avait fait la demande pour se rendre à Poudlard. Le Gryffondor avait accepté, curieux. Tom pouvait être énigmatique parfois. Il tenait fermement leur précieuse Mérope. Elle avait un peu près deux ans et on pouvait voir des boucles brunes encadrer son petit visage d'ange.

Ils furent accueillis par la directrice, le professeur McGonagall. Elle salua le Gryffondor avec chaleur mais elle était hésitante face à Tom. Elle eut toutefois un sourire en observant les yeux verts de leur fille.

« Lily serait fière de vous, Mr Potter, » dit-elle avec émotion.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Salazar Serpentard n'a jamais eu de château ou de demeure ancestrale en dehors de Poudlard, » répondit Tom. « Mais vous n'ignorez pas qu'il a fait construire une chambre, quelque part dans les profondeurs, sous le lac. »

La sorcière pâlit drastiquement.

« Que comptes-tu y faire, Tom ? » demanda Harry, pas spécialement ravi à l'idée d'y retourner.

« Cet endroit nous sert de demeure ancestrale, Harry. J'aimerais voir mon arbre généalogique. »

« Oh … Tu veux voir la **tapisserie** de ta famille. »

« On ne peut pas vraiment parler de tapisserie dans notre cas, » répondit le mage noir avec un rictus amusé. « Nos noms, nos ancêtres, ils sont tous gravés dans la pierre. »

« Je vois, » répondit le Gryffondor. « Tu m'excuseras d'avance mais … il se pourrait que... »

« Que je retrouve un cadavre dans la chambre principale ? »

« Exactement. »

« Je m'y attendais un peu. Tu m'en avais déjà touché quelques mots … »

Tout en disant cela, les trois sorciers avaient pénétré dans le château et Tom les menait déjà vers les cachots.

« Hmmm … Tom, l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets est dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. »

« Il y a plus d'une entrée à la chambre. Sinon, elle ne serait plus secrète depuis des siècles, » sourit le Serpentard amusé. « Venez, il y a une entrée dans les cachots, à quelques couloirs de la salle commune. »

« Sans façon, » répondit le professeur McGonagall. « J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Potter, vous me promettez qu'aucun monstre ne remontera dans l'école. »

« Promis, professeur. Je ne laisserais plus jamais une telle chose se produire. »

Les deux époux descendirent dans les cachots et Tom révéla l'entrée de la Chambre. Ils descendirent de vieux escaliers taillés dans la pierre. Ils marchèrent longtemps, éclairant leur chemin à la lueur de leur baguette. Mérope était étrangement silencieuse tout en étant attentive, accrochée au cou de son daddy.

Elle se mit à pleurer quand elle vit le cadavre monstrueux du basilic et Harry le nettoya sur le champ tandis que Tom calmait sa petite luciole en lui sifflant quelques mots apaisants à l'oreille. Elle était elle aussi une Serpentard et comprenait le fourchelangue. C'était presque une certitude.

Il s'engagea ensuite dans la bouche de la statue de Salazar pour pénétrer dans un espace secret. Harry était réticent à l'y suivre mais le faisait malgré tout. Ils découvrirent de nombreux cadavres d'animaux, principalement de petits rongeurs. Tom ne s'en alarma pas, c'était dans le même état que dans son souvenir. Les murs sombres et humides, le sol jonchés d'ossements et le mur du fond luisant d'une étrange lueur émeraude.

Il s'en approcha et observa l'arbre généalogique de sa famille. Les Serpentards. Il découvrit quelque chose d'étonnant.

« Tu savais que nous étions cousins ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Hein ? »

« Tu es le descendant d'Ignotus et moi de Cadmus. Nous sommes des Peverell. »

« Non, je l'ignorais. Enfin, cela se tient. J'ai une cape d'invisibilité et on lit cette famille au conte des trois frères … »

« Par contre, tu es un descendant de Gryffondor. »

« Cela t'étonne ? » rit doucement son époux.

« Pas vraiment. Ainsi s'arrête la querelle entre ces deux familles… »

« D'une bien étrange manière mais j'en suis le plus heureux des hommes, » révéla Harry. « Et toi ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« J'aimerais t'entendre le dire. Il n'y a personne pour t'entendre ici. Sauf Mérope bien sûr mais elle n'est pas en âge pour le révéler ou même s'en souvenir. »

« Harry James Potter, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Son époux sourit et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

« Et si nous sortions d'ici ? Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule ! »

Tom sourit et accepta volontiers, le guidant à travers les galeries pour remonter. Avant de retourner dans les couloirs plus fréquentés, il s'arrêta et retint son époux par la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda doucement Harry, sentant la tension dans l'esprit et la main du Serpentard.

« J'ai encore une chose à te dire, Harry, » répondit lentement Tom.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je … Apparemment, on est assez puissants pour concevoir sans avoir à consommer une potion de fertilité. » Il vit le Gryffondor froncer les sourcils, perplexe. « On va être à nouveau parents, Harry. »

Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira et il vint l'embrasser tendrement. Il se tourna vers Mérope.

« Tu veux un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement.

« Y'peux 'oisir ? » fit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Hmmm … non, pas vraiment, » avoua Tom, amusé. « Mais tu préférerais quoi ? »

« Les deux ! »

« Bon ben je crois qu'on aura encore du travail, » plaisanta doucement le Gryffondor alors que Tom redressait sa fille sur sa hanche.

« Oui. Tant que tout se passe mieux que ma première grossesse, je ne me plaindrais pas. »

Finalement, le Serpentard avait accepté sa vie et était plus heureux que jamais, même si cela signifiait vivre un peu comme une épouse, soutenir son époux quand il revenait du travail, porter ses enfants, ne pas s'engager dans la politique de manière active… Mais au final, il vivait bien mieux ainsi. Aimé de son époux, bien traité, libre de ses mouvements, et surtout il aimait en retour.

Ils sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard, main dans la main, discutant joyeusement de l'avenir.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que mon OS vous aura plus.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires.
> 
> Plein de bisous.
> 
> Memepotter952504


End file.
